


Toddler Tizzy

by BrigidTheFae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Spell Failure, Toddlers, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: Inuyasha's the unfortunate recipient of a misguided spell. Now he has to deal with the consequences of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But how is he supposed to communicate when he can barely form a simple sentence? InuKag





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had an excuse for this, I really do. But this one came to me while plotting Mating Fever and it was too funny not to write.

"Please accept my deepest apologies. Never in all of my training have I created a blunder of such proportions!"

Kagome put on a reassuring smile, despite feeling like the world had just ground to a halt. "It's understandable. You're still in training, and mistakes will happen." A shift of the bundle in her arms had her readjusting her hold.

"Yes, the important thing to remember is that no one has been _hurt_." Miroku couldn't contain his smile as he said the words, earning a growl from the bundle in Kagome's arms.

"How…long do you think this spell will last?" Kagome was afraid of the answer.

The young witch looked downcast, and a feeling of dread fell over the group. "It could be a week, perhaps two… my spell work is not very strong as of yet. I am more proficient in herbal remedies. As I have never cast a spell on a demon – even unintentionally – I cannot say for certain how long before it wears off."

"We understand," Sango said. The young woman looked distraught now, so she tried to reassure her. "The good news is that it _will_ wear off, and no one was _seriously_ hurt."

Multiple sets of eyes focused on Inuyasha then, and he squirmed uncontrollably. He had gotten used to being laughed at, picked on, and shamed for being a hanyou. The sympathetic and pitying looks he was getting now were worse than all of those combined. Kagome had begun to rub his back gently as she held him, and without realizing it he leaned into her shoulder. _'What kami did I piss off to deserve this?'_ he thought miserably.

As usual, they had been chasing shard rumors. No shards had been found, but Miroku had secured them a warm place to sleep and a meal in the nearby village. That morning, they were about to depart and continue the hunt when all hell broke loose.

Shouts echoed across the area from the young woman who had cast the spell, waving frantically to warn everyone she passed. The burst of light she chased had been headed straight for Kagome – until Inuyasha pushed her out of the way.

When the spots faded from his eyes, Inuyasha was surprised his field of view was much lower than it normally was. He had looked down at his hands; in place of long fingers and claws he saw small, slightly chubby hands and short nails. The noise that had escaped him sounded far too shrill for his comfort and attempting to swear left him blabbering instead.

'_Now I'm stuck like a pup until this wears off?!'_

The witch-in-training bowed in apology. "I know that these words are of little comfort, but your companion will grow to his normal form as the spell weakens."

"You have cast this spell before?" Miroku asked.

"I have…on plants. It was a test spell, and if I could control it, it would allow our village some reprieve during the winter. I never expected it to react to a form that had already matured."

'_I don't fucking believe this!'_ Inuyasha pressed his face into Kagome's shoulder and tried not to whine. _'I get to revisit the hell of being a kid again because of a spell that's meant to grow fucking food?!'_

* * *

With Inuyasha now in the body of a child, there was nothing to do but wait it out. Nobody was thrilled, but what could they do? If they came across Naraku now, Inuyasha would be too easy a target. For now, it would be safer to return to the village.

When they had stopped for the evening, Inuyasha discovered very quickly that while his mind hadn't been affected by the spell, it did affect how he communicated. Any attempts to ask Kagome if they had any ramen was met with a mish mash of sounds that ranged from grunts to gurgling. He gave up and sat with his little arms crossed in a pout. Fortunately, Kagome had picked up on his displeasure and fished in her bag for the instant ramen. They had been traveling together so long that it hadn't been hard to understand what he was asking for.

'_I hate seeing Inuyasha so unhappy, and I feel even worse since I love that I'll get to see what he looked like growing up.'_ Kagome prepped the cups for the water that was almost ready. _'Gotta be careful and not let him know that. If he finds out I think he's adorable right now he'll never forgive me.'_

As for the others, it was a time to find something to do so they wouldn't be tempted to laugh or look at him with pity. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went to the stream to fish, Miroku feigned innocence as he sat underneath a tree away from them and meditated. He was genuinely curious to see how their friend handled his small form, and if there happened to be something funny to revisit when he was normal again, all the better.

When the water had been added to the ramen, Kagome opened a set of chopsticks for Inuyasha. He had perked up at the smell of the broth and reached for the proffered utensils when he found another problem. His ears drooped. _'How am I supposed to hold these now?'_ His hands were far too small to grasp them properly; at best he could probably skewer a fish with one.

"Let's try this," Kagome lifted Inuyasha up onto her lap, letting his legs dangle as she adjusted him to sit across her lap. She opened the cup of ramen and maneuvered the chopsticks into her free hand. "When Souta first started eating noodles, we did this," she explained, picking up a small amount and twisting it around the chopsticks. Kagome held up the offering, and Inuyasha stared for a moment before opening his mouth.

This wasn't how he envisioned eating his dinner, but…it wasn't unpleasant. Kagome was careful not to give him too much at a time, and he did get his ramen. Every few bites he'd cut his eyes over at Miroku. He didn't know what the monk was playing at, but he was damn sure he wasn't meditating.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara returned with a modest haul of fish not long after Inuyasha had finished his ramen. The kitsune was miffed that Inuyasha still occupied Kagome's lap, but he kept it to himself as he sat on her left. He liked to sit in her lap when he ate dinner. If he were being honest, Shippo got some satisfaction in Inuyasha's new development. After all the times he got beat on, it was nice to be the bigger youkai in the group – even for a little bit. Right now the hanyou was physically smaller than him, looking more like he should have just been learning to walk, but it wouldn't last long. He knew Inuyasha would get bigger and anything he did to piss him off now would be paid back tenfold later.

Away from the trio across the fire, Sango leaned towards Miroku. "You can rest first. I'll take first watch."

"No need. I've set up a barrier in the area. We'll all be able to rest easy-" He paused as he heard Kagome talk to Inuyasha softly.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Sango bit into her fish as she watched across the fire.

Miroku smiled as Kagome blew on the cooked fish before handing it to Inuyasha and telling him "…careful. It's still pretty hot." He turned back to Sango. "With Kagome nearby, I don't think we need to worry."

* * *

Turning in for the night presented another set of issues. Shippo wanted to share Kagome's sleeping bag because he hadn't gotten her attention through dinner. Inuyasha wanted to sleep in the tree like he usually did. Kagome just wanted to sleep, period.

Instead, she sat in her sleeping bag, trying to convince Inuyasha to share her bedding. She knew that he had been on his own since his mother died, but he hadn't been this young. He couldn't climb the tree and they both knew it. She wasn't about to point that out in front of everyone, even if they were asleep. Kagome scooted over in her sleeping bag, leaving it unzipped as a silent invitation.

She didn't have to wait long. Quietly, Inuyasha slid into the sleeping bag. Kagome closed the zipper as he got settled. She felt Shippo climb up and lay against her hip, so she reached overhead and searched blindly for covering. She couldn't find the extra blanket, but the shirt she draped over the kit had been big enough.

As Shippo settled in for the night, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. It was clear he wasn't happy. _'His whole world has been turned on its head in minutes.'_ She put an arm around his small frame, covering his hands with her own. "It'll be okay," she whispered as he watched her sleepily. "I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this."


	2. From Old Hag to Grandma

Kaede studied the small hanyou before her. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," she told the group regretfully.

She had been surprised to hear of their return from the villagers, but when Kagome appeared in her hut with Inuyasha, it made sense. The future miko had relayed what happened, what they were told by the apprentice witch, and what they observed coming back. She wished she could offer some comfort, seeing as how Kagome's face had fallen.

"Is there no way to speed up the recovery, then?" Miroku asked.

As much as a tiny Inuyasha amused Shippo, he didn't want Kagome to be sad, and the idea of the hanyou not being normal clearly upset her. Inuyasha didn't look especially thrilled by Kaede's announcement either. "Let's go outside," Shippo said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him out of the hut. He figured that if he could make Inuyasha happy, it would make Kagome happy.

Once the two left, Kaede replied, "I cannot say, not without knowing what went into the creation of the spell. Since it was cast by an apprentice, the spell may not be recorded anywhere."

"What if we talked to her, do you think she would give us the information?" Sango asked.

"Do _you_ think she would? Witches are very peculiar about their craft."

"It's worth a try. She was very upset when she spoke with us."

Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could bargain?" He looked at Kagome. "If she could supply us with written information on the spell, we could repay her kindness with aiding her village."

"What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked.

"Your time sells supplies for growing crops, yes?"

"All kinds, both seeds and starter plants, depending on the time of the year."

"Seeds would travel better," he mused.

"Miroku, Kaede's right. What good will bargaining do if she refuses?" Sango pointed out.

He wasn't deterred by the idea, it seemed. "As I was blessing the village the night we arrived, I noticed their food reserves. While there is still time for her spell to be perfected, they would not be against accepting assistance as a precaution."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what Shippo had planned when he drug him out of the hut. The fox kit hadn't said much as they walked, but it was clear he had a destination in mind. _'I hate this,'_ he thought, _'now even the runt's leading me along-'_

"Try not to worry, Inuyasha. You'll be back to yourself in no time. I would think you'd like being a kid again. No responsibilities – " Shippo was distracted by the scoff behind him. "You didn't like being a kid?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Being a kid was when his mother got sick and even though he did everything he was capable of; he hadn't been able to save her. His mood must have shown on his face because Shippo attempted to think of a distraction.

"I know what we can do. There's some kids in the village that are really – what? What's the matter? Do you not want to meet them?"

At the mention of other children, Inuyasha had dug his feet in, literally. _'No way!'_

Shippo's brows furrowed. "Were…were you… picked on as a kid?" Even as Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, Shippo found that hard to fathom. He knew Inuyasha's mother was human, so he must have grown up among humans. Had they not been nice to him? The kit knew the reason Inuyasha picked on him was all on him for provoking the hanyou. But the way that Inuyasha was reacting… something told Shippo he had been treated very harshly for what he was. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know."

Inuyasha shrugged, flapping his arms back and forth. _'I didn't want anyone to know that, and Shippo figured it out. Can't say he's entirely stupid now.'_

"I promise the kids in this village aren't like the ones you grew up around. At least let me introduce you?"

Inuyasha didn't want to. He wanted to go back to the hut where Kagome was, where he was comfortable, and if he were honest with himself – safe. But Shippo had brought him out here for a reason, likely because Kaede could offer no good news.

Shippo watched the hanyou's expressions as he silently thought it over. His name being called suddenly answered his problems as two boys his size ran to them.

"Your group came back sooner than expected!" The first said.

"How long are you going to stay this time? We came up with a new game to play, but we need you Shippo!"

The fox kit turned to Inuyasha, who had taken a couple steps back, as if he intended to flee. "Do you guys mind if Inuyasha joins us?" he asked, moving to stand beside the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" The first boy asked, looking him over. "I thought you were big. What happened?"

"It's a long story, but it's only temporary. Inuyasha, this is Haru, and this is Reo, two of the kids I was telling you about." As Shippo pointed to each boy, they waved politely.

Haru grinned. "I don't see why not. Actually, I think this game would be perfect for Inuyasha!"

While Shippo seemed happy with the arrangement, Inuyasha was still unsure. He'd give it one chance, but if this game involved chasing the hanyou out of town, he was going to beat Shippo senseless.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she exited Kaede's hut. They had a plan, although it was a shaky one at best. Sango and Miroku would travel back to the village to speak with the witch-in-training the following morning. Miroku didn't expect instant relinquishment of her resources, which was where she came in. She'd need to go back to her time and buy a decent amount of seed packets as compensation. That way, even if the witch-in-training still didn't want to help, the villagers could make use of the seeds. It wasn't intended to undermine her goals, merely offer a contingency plan if she could not perfect the spell in time.

Kaede had left to collect herbs, leaving the three to look for their smaller companions. "Where do you think they went?" Miroku asked.

"Shippo usually plays with the village kids," Kagome replied. "But I don't know if Inuyasha would…" _'He didn't get a good childhood, after all.'_ She frowned, thinking of how miserable he was. "I don't know what to do, guys. I don't remember my little brother looking this upset when he was Inuyasha's size."

Sango was struck with an idea. "What about your mother, Kagome?"

"What about her?"

"You've said that Inuyasha likes your mother. If you brought him to your time, do you think she could lift his spirits?"

'_It might not be a bad idea,'_ she thought to herself. "It would be good to get some more supplies, and the seeds of course." The trick would be telling Inuyasha before he reacted. As an adult he got pissy when she said she wanted to go home, but as a child..? he might think she would try and ditch him, and that couldn't be further from the truth.

Sango nudged Kagome's shoulder to get her attention. She pointed to the miko's left with a smile. "I think Shippo may have helped more than he realized."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was…playing! He swung about a little wooden sword as he "fought" Shippo in his pink balloon form while the village kids were divided around them. Two were sitting behind Shippo, which Kagome assumed they were "captured", because those behind Inuyasha were cheering the hanyou on. Inuyasha swung his sword again and with a – POP! – Shippo landed on the ground, shouting that "the great kitsune" had been defeated. The "captured" children were "freed" by an open-air swipe of Inuyasha's sword, and the shouting increased. Shippo was the first to notice the group approaching.

Inuyasha turned, picking up Kagome's scent. Had she seen? What would she think? A part of him suddenly didn't care, because she was here now. He started to speak, but the best he could do was "'Gome!"

The miko smiled when she heard Inuyasha call her name. He wasn't able to form very long sentences, and sometimes he'd miss a word or two, but hearing her name meant he was trying. She knew he could follow their conversations, even if he couldn't contribute like he wanted. Kagome's smile turned into a grin as the little hanyou gave the sword back to Haru before running to her. "There you two are!" she said, kneeling before Inuyasha. "Did you have fun?"

'_As much as I hate to admit it.'_ Inuyasha nodded, hoping he wasn't blushing. The village kids had accepted him into their group, which was surprising considering that their parents and grandparents had seen him at his worst fifty years ago. He had expected them to be told horror stories about him. If they had though, Shippo must have defended him, for the children thought he was interesting. Not like Souta did, but it was pretty close.

Shippo waved to the other children, who were being called to their homes for lunch. "Did Kaede have any good news?" he asked, joining the others.

"Sango and I are going back to the village in the morning," Miroku explained. "If we can convince the witch to explain how she created the spell, Kaede thinks she might be able to speed up the reversal."

"And I'll have to get some seeds to help sweeten the deal," Kagome added. "I was hoping you'd come with me, Inuyasha?"

'_If I go, I'd have to face Kagome's family like this,'_ he thought. _'But…if I don't go, I'd be stuck here in the village. I'm not even sure I could make it to the well on my own.'_ He nodded, saying, "Go with 'Gome." It wasn't eloquent, and it sure as hell wasn't what he was _wanting_ to say, but it was the best he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the roundabout age Shippo was so I could better see in my head how young Inuyasha would be aged down to, and apparently Shippo's supposed to look like a 7-year-old human? For the intents of this story, Inuyasha's starting out as a 4-year-old physically. Speech-wise, it's a bit younger than that because of the spell. Being hanyou, I'd wager that a youkai at 4 years is the equivalent of a human at 2 years, so the body's growing faster than the speech development at first. I would like to think that a youkai child would stagnate at certain stages of growth while their mental growth catches up, then continues at the same pace at puberty. Sounds confusing, but I've got a plan (heaven help us).


	3. Garanimals

Kagome decided to leave for her time that evening. It had been Shippo's choice to hang back in the village to assist Kaede during their absence. She didn't expect to be gone more than a couple days at most.

"I think I should have asked for help," she admitted to Inuyasha. She cradled him on her left hip, Tetsusaiga in her right hand, and her backpack straps decided to start sliding off her shoulders. Inuyasha made a grab for the left one and tugged, trying to adjust it. "Thanks Inuyasha," she told him sweetly, pecking him on the cheek without a second thought.

He was very aware of what she did, and he didn't know what to make of it. _'What did that mean?'_ he wondered. He knew she cared about him to an extent, but did she do that seeing him as a kid or..?

She grunted softly as she maneuvered onto the edge of the well. Her arm tightened her hold on him as she whispered, "here we go" and pushed off, entering the flash of light that would take her home to her time.

* * *

Getting _out_ of the well had been just as much of an experience, if not more. With the ladder that hung inside the well, she couldn't hold onto Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga, _and_ climb. Kagome wasn't about to let Inuyasha hang onto her bag, so she tucked him in closer to her side. She felt his little hands grip the fabric of her shirt, seeming to understand what she needed to do. The sword, however,…

Face hot, Kagome never once made eye contact with Inuyasha as she slid the sword and sheath under her shirt and bra band. "This way I won't have to make two trips," she reasoned, looking anywhere but at the hanyou. It was weird, beyond awkward, and the sheath was _cold_ against her skin, but she made it up the ladder in one trip. As soon as both feet touched the ground she jerked the sword out from under her clothes, trying not to squeal at how cold it was. She heard Inuyasha snickering, but she wasn't sure what was so funny.

Honestly, she didn't care. If he'd laugh, she'd do whatever it took to hear the sound again.

They exited the well house and just made it through the front door when Grandpa walked by with his newspaper. "Hey Grandpa. Is Mama home?"

"I believe she's out back hanging sheets on the clothesline. What are you doing back so soon? How is the school going to believe that you've come down with a case of rickets if –" Grandpa looked up at Kagome for the first time, taking in her appearance. When he settled on Inuyasha, he frowned. "Please tell me that's Part-timer, because I don't want to use the excuse of a teenage mother for your school absences."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'Fuck! I never thought about that!'_ He'd become so used to being near her, that it was second nature.

It appeared that Kagome hadn't considered it either. Her face went red as she berated her grandfather. "Sometimes you are unbelievable, Grandpa! This _is_ Inuyasha! He got hit with a spell and it turned him into a kid again!

All the while, Inuyasha still sat on Kagome's hip, feeling more self-conscious than ever. Up until now he had wanted to avoid the laughter, the pity, and certainly the hate he received the first time around. Not once had he thought about what it must look like to others who see Kagome carrying around a small hanyou. His ears drooped. _'I didn't want this. Kagome doesn't deserve it either. If her gramps can think – that – what would her mother think?'_ Suddenly he didn't want to be there to find out. He wiggled in Kagome's arm, but her grip wouldn't loosen.

"What in the world is with all the shouting?"

All three turned to the new voice in the hall. Mama stood with a basket of folded linens, looking confused. Grandpa mumbled under his breath as he folded his newspaper. Kagome ignored it, but Inuyasha was pretty sure he heard the old man grumble about "not knowing what goes on in the warring states period so how was he supposed to know there's things that can turn youkai into children".

Mama set down the basket and approached Kagome. Inuyasha started to squirm again. He had to get down. Why wouldn't Kagome let him go? He needed –

"Inuyasha?" The older woman reached out, taking one of his little hands in hers. Her face showed nothing but concern as she asked, "What happened dear?"

* * *

The hanyou sat in Kagome's lap at the table while she explained the situation to her mother. He had wanted to sit in the chair next to her like normal, but he couldn't reach the top of the table – or the cookies that Mama had baked that morning. During the talk, he stayed quiet, watching Mama's expression. Not that trying to contribute would've done much good; at his current stage his sentences were broken, and he had trouble pronouncing bigger words he'd used for years.

"Do you think this apprentice would help?" Mama asked, pouring more tea.

Kagome shrugged. "I hope so. If nothing else, Kaede could see from the process if there was anything she could do to speed things up." She shifted her legs, trying not to jostle Inuyasha too much. "In the meantime…do you have any advice for taking care of someone this size?"

'_At least Kagome didn't call me a kid,'_ Inuyasha finished his cookie. _'That has to mean that she still sees me as a man, right?'_

Mama sat silently, thinking of the best way to answer. From what she had observed, Kagome was doing a find job of it already, and she wondered if it had something to do with that small orphaned boy that traveled with them. Across from her, Inuyasha was reaching for another cookie, but it appeared that he wanted a particular one and wouldn't be satisfied until he got it. Kagome must have sensed his "need" for the cookie, so she reached out to turn the plate closer to him so he could get the cookie himself. It was adorable how pleased he looked at being able to get it himself. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the hanyou. "You said that Inuyasha was as small as Shippo? That is the kitsune child, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…Inuyasha appears to be bigger than the way you've described Shippo to me. Could it be possible that Inuyasha is growing faster than anticipated? His youkai blood allows him to heal quicker, so could it see this spell as an injury?"

From the startled expressions, neither had thought of that as a possibility. Inuyasha looked happy by that revelation. Kagome, however, still had some concerns. "Do you think Inuyasha's robes will grow as quickly? I don't know if Souta's old clothes will fit in the meantime."

Inuyasha stopped eating his cookie and looked up at Kagome. "What?" _'What do you mean – I ain't wearing your kid brother's clothes!'_ There was no way in hell he was wearing Souta's clothes. He was doing just fine in what he had on.

* * *

Three hours later, Inuyasha was still in his robes, but the outlook didn't look good. He suspected that Mama had secretly wanted to buy clothes. On more than one occasion she had lamented to missing her children being so small, then would laugh and daydream about grandchildren. In those times she reminded him of his own mother, and he'd wonder if she would have done the same.

That thought was the only thing keeping him from making a break for it. He didn't want to disappoint Kagome's mother, so if that meant enduring a shopping trip for clothes…

"This is cute," Kagome commented, holding up a t-shirt. She showed it to Inuyasha to see if he liked it, usually met with a shrug. "It's only a few things, Inuyasha," she added, setting the shirt onto the growing pile in the shopping cart.

He snorted. _'A few my ass.'_ Inuyasha sat in the child seat of the shopping cart, looking around. Unlike when he was his regular size, no one in the store took much notice of him, which was more than fine. Kagome never went far from the cart so he wasn't alone, and she was trying to give him a say in what he was going to wear. _'I guess it could be worse.'_

Inuyasha discovered much later that things could and would get worse.

When they returned home, Souta had come back from school. The kid had been disappointed to learn that his role model had been cursed by a spell, but he still wanted to hang out. Kagome gave him an encouraging nod, and Inuyasha followed her brother outside to play. She stayed inside and helped Mama prepare ingredients for dinner and catch up. Everything seemed fine until Mama called the boys to come in and wash up so they wouldn't have to rush right before dinner.

Both were covered in dirt, which was cute until Souta asked, "Can Inuyasha take a bath with me?"

Souta meant well, but Kagome knew he ran the water too hot. If Inuyasha couldn't handle one of Souta's baths as an adult…

Kagome looked between her brother and the hanyou. Inuyasha was shaking his head frantically. "Why don't you go on ahead Souta," she told him. Her brother didn't question it once, turning and leaving for the bathroom. She turned back to Inuyasha, who was ambling around the porch. _'Inuyasha's filthy. Just what did they get up to outside?'_

* * *

Kagome swallowed, pulling the bathing yukata tighter around her. "Come on, Inuyasha. You need a bath-"

No."

"You're too small to be left alone-"

"No."

"I don't make the water as hot as Souta-"

"no."

"Is 'no' all you can say now?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and she half expected him to say no again. Instead, he closed his mouth and puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms. It was too adorable, and would have been more so, if she hadn't been so frustrated.

Kagome mimicked him. "I've tried to be patient, Inuyasha. Now you're covered in dirt, and you need a bath. You've got two choices; you can take your clothes off yourself or I can undress you." To her credit she didn't blush once. He may have been a kid right then, but she knew she was still talking with an adult, and the thought of the last time she saw him naked did not escape her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her veiled threat. _'She'd do it, too.'_ His ears drooped slightly, knowing there was no getting out of this. "No…be naked," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

Kagome frowned. "I find it hard to believe that you're suddenly shy-" She stopped short, taking in his posture. She crouched down to better meet his eyes. "Inuyasha? Are you…embarrassed?"

It was a quick nod, but now it was starting to make sense.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Again, she was met with a head shake, so she tried another approach. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Inuyasha. I used to give Souta baths when he was little – "

"But…I'm a man," he got out, feeling humiliated as he said it. _'Nothing about me right now screams adult. And now Kagome wants to…to…'_

"How about this? I'll wash your hair and back, and you can wash the rest? I promise I won't look." Kagome hadn't counted on the hanyou being self-conscious. After all, Shippo bathed with her and Sango from time to time. _'Then again I don't have a crush on Shippo,' _she thought, helping Inuyasha with the knot in his hakama. He must have been in a hurry the last time he visited the little boy's room, for the knot was almost impossible to get open. She turned away as he turned his back to her, undressing and tossing his robes into a pile out of the way. Kagome set a washcloth on the bathtub edge with her selection of soaps to choose from before warming the water.

Inuyasha was too busy smelling the soaps to notice when Kagome disrobed and sat down on the stood behind him. He finally settled on one and lathered the washcloth before scrubbing his face. He had hoped that the sooner that he could get clean, the sooner he could get out of this nightmare, because he really didn't like the idea of Kagome seeing him naked in this form. At least if he'd been an adult on his human night certain things would have been the same size!

His ears flicked when he felt a plop of shampoo settle on his scalp, then a set of fingers gently rubbing the shampoo through his hair and softly rubbing his ears. As the massage on his head continued, Inuyasha decided that maybe this wasn't as mortifying as he thought it would be. He knew that had they been back in his time, he would have probably had to ask Miroku for help, and he didn't think he could bring himself to do that. Sure, he put up a fight, but this was Kagome. He trusted her in times like this. Not that he didn't trust the monk, of course, but with Kagome he knew that she'd not divulge his insecurities.

She kept asking if the water was too warm for him as she rinsed the shampoo, and later conditioner, from his hair. She was careful not to get water in his ears, and what did splash was gently blotted out with a towel. When she washed his back, Inuyasha tried not to think too hard about the fact that she _had_ to look to see what she was doing. Kagome never commented once, just telling him when she was going to rinse his back so he wouldn't be surprised.

So when the water for the bathtub was drawn and Kagome asked him if he wanted to soak, Inuyasha surprised himself when he nodded. He kept his eyes on the floor as Kagome lifted him into the tub, setting him between her knees as she leaned back against the edge. His ears twitched again as she let out a sigh, and he dared look around. Because his back was still to her, Inuyasha would have had to turn all the way around to really see anything Kagome had…and well…like she had said earlier, they already knew what each other looked like naked. _'That damn sure wasn't intentional,'_ he thought, watching the water ripple as they shifted. Briefly he wondered that if he attempted to peek in this form, would Kagome use the beads? Would the beads even work on him with this spell? _'Probably for the best. Getting sat on a good day is bad enough. Getting sat while in a bath naked and little would be worse.'_

Kagome was none the wiser to the hanyou's thoughts. She was too busy trying to contain the happiness she felt at Inuyasha's trust in her. She kept her word and not peeked during the bath, but it was during the rinsing that she had seen all of him. He had turned too much and there he was, bared before her. _'Did he think I would laugh at him? It's not like he looks like that as an adult…' _She shook her head to chase those thoughts away. _'Inuyasha must have been such a cute little boy. I can't imagine how people were cruel to him.'_

Before Kagome could let their fingers begin to prune, she ushered Inuyasha out of the bath. She helped him put on his new pajamas they had picked out that afternoon. He hadn't put up a fight this time, not knowing how they worked. "There," she said, standing up after dressing herself. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No." This time Inuyasha said it with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome lay in bed, Inuyasha tucked in beside her. It had already become a habit between them, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen as he got older. "We'll go back through the well in a couple days and see if Sango and Miroku have any good news."

"I want good."

"Me too," she said. She smoothed the blankets across them. "And… if there's nothing that can be done to speed this up, it'll be okay. We'll keep you safe."

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up. "You be safe," he countered. It was the closest he could get to saying that _he_ was supposed to keep _her_ safe. Tetsusaiga lay against Kagome's desk, useless to him for who knows how long. He watched the miko as she drifted off to sleep, wishing that he could return to normal. Even if going back to normal meant that he wouldn't get opportunities like this with her.

'_Is it really that bad?'_ he wondered. _'Kagome hasn't mentioned her tests. She hasn't been too far away since we came through the well. She's even trying to treat me normally.'_ Inuyasha frowned, thinking about the bath. _'Well, as normal as possible right now.'_ As tiredness began to settle over him, Inuyasha swore to himself that he would never let it slip around Miroku that he had shared a bath with Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might slow after this. I'm still writing chapter four, and I have commission work and a backyard that hasn't been cut in a month. I'm trying to draft in a notebook first so I'm not looking at an empty screen. Once I get back in my routine I should be fine.
> 
> Between this chapter and chapter four, Inuyasha should be somewhere around the ages of 7-9. He's slightly bigger than Shippo now.


	4. Games We Play

Mama had a plan. A good one, if she had any say in it.

She sat down at the kitchen table with her latest purchases. With Kagome and Inuyasha returning to the past to check in with their friends, she was confident that she'd have time. On the table she placed an empty binder, stacks of filler sheets, assorted stickers and charms, and finally overstuffed envelopes. Mama wanted to build a scrapbook, one especially made for Inuyasha.

Kagome had mentioned long ago that he hadn't had it easy growing up, more so after his mother died. Mama had already been taken with him by that point, or that would have sealed her fate. She hated that he'd been alone so long and even if the gesture was small – and probably meaningless to him – she wanted him to know that he'd never be alone again.

She knew when they went clothes shopping that he didn't enjoy it. That was why she suggested a range of sizes. Given how fast he had grown the day Kagome brought him home, Mama didn't think he'd be a child for too much longer. When they left, Inuyasha could have passed for a 7-year-old. His speech had improved in the last few days, and while he still struggled at times, he was more vocal.

Mama picked up one of the envelopes and removed the developed film, thumbing through the photos. She stopped at one and smiled. Kagome sat on the floor cross legged, with Inuyasha in her lap. She was holding up a book – an album – and was letting the hanyou look through it, telling him stories about the pictures. Inuyasha had been so entranced at seeing Kagome and Souta at his "age" that it inspired her to make an album for his moments as well. Because if her daughter had anything to do with it, Kagome was going to make sure that he had good memories as a child this time around.

That she had made doubles was simply so she could add to her own scrapbooks. He was like one of her own children, after all. _'Preferably a future son-in-law,'_ she giggled to herself.

* * *

No sooner had Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village did Shippo and the other children appear at Kaede's hut.

"Can Inuyasha come play with us?" Haru asked Kagome shyly. Shippo had learned that the boy fancied her, and Kagome might have known, or at least suspected from his behavior. Inuyasha was oblivious. "We wanted to play that new game again."

"If Inuyasha wants to." Kagome glanced down at the hanyou in her lap. She leaned down and whispered, "If there's any news I'll let you know, okay? Go on and have fun." It was hard not to giggle as his ears twitched. Her breath must have tickled them.

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and the boys in the doorway. He _had_ had fun when they played that game, but…he was also comfortable where he was. He liked being close to Kagome, but as an adult, it was different than now. Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on it, but when he was this close to her as a man, it was like he needed to do _something_. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch, and it was baffling him. Had been for months, actually. At least as a child he could mull this feeling over without being questioned, which would lead to him snapping and likely getting sat as an adult. All he knew was that the feeling made him uneasy, because he didn't know how Kagome would react if he ever figured it out and acted on it.

He blinked, realizing that Kagome was still watching him. "O-okay," he said, scooting off her lap and heading towards the door. He stopped, turned and pointed at Kagome. "I'll be waitin'," he said, trying to sound as much like an adult as he could.

It wasn't until the boys – Inuyasha in particular – were out of earshot that Kagome felt like she could gush. "He's so cute. Not that I can say that around him, he'd probably maul me."

Sango smiled. Kagome's outburst was clear that she'd been holding in that comment for a while. "How has he been adjusting to his second childhood?"

"Inuyasha's handling it better than I expected." What Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell was all the times that Inuyasha forgot that he was in a child's body. When he wanted to go sit in the Sacred Tree, Kagome got the ladder from the shed, but it would only reach the lowest branch. It left them visible, which he didn't like, but Kagome was with him and they were in the present, so the only threat was falling. One time he had wanted to climb on the roof from her bedroom window. If she hadn't caught him about the middle… well, it would've been a long drop for a kid. Up until the day before, he'd struggled with chopsticks, so Kagome had fed him. First his hands had been too small to hold them properly, then when his hands grew large enough, the little claws had also grown out, and he kept dropping them because he wasn't used to having them again. Worst of all was when he tried to say something and couldn't form the words right. He'd get so mad at himself at those times.

There had been many times that Kagome tried to comfort him as his anger came out in tears.

No, Kagome couldn't tell their friends those things. She wouldn't.

Kaede suspected that there was more to the future miko's reply but decided to change the subject. If there was something they should know, Kagome would have been forthcoming. "How did the request go? Were you able to get the information we need?"

Miroku and Sango shared a look. "About that," he started, "The witch never recorded the spell, or the amount of ingredients."

"I feared as much."

"She said that it would have been a waste of parchment if it were not perfect. Although, she did offer to trade a sampling of _what_ she used, if you think you could determine anything from that," Sango added.

"I can try. How soon can we expect a trade?"

"Oh man!" Kagome startled them, shooting to her feet. "Mama and I picked up the seeds the other day when we went to the store! I left them on my desk at home. Could you guys keep an eye on Inuyasha for me while I go back and get them? I don't want him to freak out, but I don't want to pull him away from the game-"

"Go on child. We'll make sure Inuyasha is none the wiser."

As Kagome thanked them and dashed out of the hut, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede exchanged glances. "Do you think there's things Kagome hasn't told us?" Miroku asked.

"It would appear so. I wonder why though?"

"I imagine that with Inuyasha being in such a vulnerable state, there is a deep level of trust he shares with Kagome. She is not one that would divulge secrets so easily."

* * *

Kagome was pretty sure that her sprint to the well and back would have made Inuyasha proud, had he known. Fortunately she had either been stealthy enough to evade his senses or he was simply too caught up in the game with the village kids and Shippo. The bag of seeds in her hand swung lightly as she walked back to Kaede's hut.

She hadn't missed the look Sango gave her earlier as she fudged the truth of Inuyasha's tolerance. Of course the woman would see right through it, but she had the decency to not question it. Kagome felt bad for not being able to really say what was going on, but she also knew that Inuyasha would be furious if they found out. He didn't trust easily, and the only thing that could have made him madder would have been to have learned that they pitied him. "It's better this way," she reassured herself out loud.

Shouting in the distance piqued her interest, and instead of going to the hut, Kagome's feet carried her towards the sound of children. She figured this was where Shippo and Inuyasha had gone off to even before she heard their names being called. The kids in the village had one particular place they liked to play that was set away from the huts and the fields. It wasn't usable for work with the slight sloping, but it provided plenty of space to run around for children. Some cut trees had been brought in to serve as benches in the shade and a place to drop belongings. Kagome needn't have bothered creeping into the area, the noise of the game was too loud to hear her approach and sit on the log.

She looked out at the game in progress, unable to keep her smile from showing. Inuyasha was in the same role as the last time they played, saving the other children from the "great youkai" Shippo in his pink ball form. He looked genuinely happy in that moment, and for a split second she was happy he got to experience a second childhood. She felt some guilt that it took a curse to give him this happy memory, but it wasn't like he wasn't growing at an exponential rate. It wouldn't hinder their quest for too long, so what was the harm in enjoying oneself? With that thought, Kagome reached into the bag that had the seed packets. In her rush back home, she also grabbed a disposable camera, as per Mama's request.

"_Pictures of Inuyasha back in his time would be nice, don't you think Kagome? You could get pictures with all of your friends!"_

Kagome hadn't missed the way her mother encouraged that line of thinking, and frankly it wasn't a bad idea. Capturing likenesses in paintings in this era was expensive, clunky, and not practical for a group that was almost always moving. While she liked the idea of getting some pictures with the others, right then she wanted to capture a few of Inuyasha playing.

Click. Whirl, whirl, whirl. Click. Whirl, whirl, whirl. Click. Whirl-

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She nearly dropped the camera in her lap at the sound of her name being called by Inuyasha. As much as she liked to hear him use her name, it was still strange to hear it in a child's voice that wasn't Shippo's. Kagome hastily stuffed the camera in her bag and looked back up. Inuyasha was running full tilt towards her, with the biggest grin on his face. Shippo and the other boys weren't far behind, choosing instead to walk.

"Did you see?" He stopped inches from her, holding the wooden sword in his hand. It was about the right proportions for him at the time, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer before he outgrew it.

"I did! You were wonderful, Inuyasha!" His smile was infectious, and Kagome's heart melted. If he had gotten to have fun like this when he was a child, would he have grown up the way he was when they met? She wasn't sure if she'd ever get an answer to that. It was strange enough to still harbor feelings for someone who was the equivalent of a 7-year-old. "Is your game over?" she asked, reaching out to brush his bangs back into place.

"Uh-huh. Did Sango and Miroku have good news?"

Inuyasha looked expectantly at her, and Kagome couldn't lie, as much as she wished she could. She didn't want to disappoint him, but… "There's…some news," she said softly. "They're going to go back to the village and talk to the witch again. She doesn't have the exact spell written, but she can give us ingredients that she used. Kaede thinks she can make sense out of that, at least."

"Oh."

"Don't be down," Kagome gently rubbed one of his ears. Strange, when he was an adult he'd pull away from her. As a child, it was almost like it was a comforting gesture, the way he leaned into her touch. "At the rate you're growing, you'll be big enough to carry Tetsuaiga around soon!"

Inuyasha moved to sit next to Kagome on the log and leaned against her. As embarrassing as it was to enjoy the ear rub, it was also soothing. "What good is a sword if I can't protect you?" he mumbled. He was glad to hear that there had been some news, even if it wasn't the best news he could hope for.

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply to that, as the rest of the group approached. Shippo happily sat on Kagome's other side, poking into the bag by her feet. "Hey Kagome. What's this?" he asked, holding up the disposable camera.

"It makes…paintings," she told the kit, taking it from him. "They're not instant, but will take time to make, like normal size paintings. It captures the moment and stores it in this box so it can create it over time. Why don't you all group together? I'll take your picture, so it can make the painting!"

The village kids were aware that Kagome was from "a land far away" and didn't think to question her odd clothes or belongings, chalking it up to items she carried from her homeland. Instead they were all too happy to oblige the miko, shuffling into a group around Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome stood up and snapped a couple pictures after instructing them all to smile. What they didn't know was that the little group had been a near-mirror image of group photos of her friends 500 years into the future.

* * *

"Kagome, do you want to go soak in the stream?" Sango asked upon their return to the hut. "The water is warm today; it would be perfect to bathe in."

"That sounds wonderful, actually." Kagome stared pointedly at the two shorter figures in front of her. "And I can think of two people who could use a bath as well."

Miroku nearly spat out his tea into the fire pit. Kaede reached over and patted his back. "Don't put out the fire, lad. Tea-soaked kindling does no one any good." She hadn't missed the implication that Kagome made, though she didn't see the need for the big reaction from the monk.

"You're gonna bathe with us?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, who was eyeing Miroku with suspicion.

"If you would rather bathe with Miroku, Inuyasha-" Kagome didn't want to embarrass him, but he really did need a bath. Both him and Shippo were covered with a fine layer of dust from their game earlier. She wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable bathing with Sango and Shippo, however.

"I want to go with you," he said, shaking his head at the offer. _'I'll just beat Miroku's ass if he even so much as thinks about using this as fodder. Anyway Kagome and Sango need someone to keep an eye out for youkai.'_ He was very aware that both could hold their own, but it had become a habit during travels to keep guard – from a distance of course – while the women bathed in peace. It gave them the chance to relax, knowing that someone with heightened senses could detect an intruder long before they were seen.

It was just a bonus that he got to be in Kagome's company for a little longer. Not that he'd admit it. He knew he wouldn't get to have this kind of time with her for much longer; already he probably could have bathed by himself if he wished. Was it a selfish wish? Probably, but dammit, he was going to enjoy this time. She hadn't used the beads once since he was hit with the spell, although there were a few near slip ups that almost had him kissing the floor by accident. Now he was getting to spend more time with her, and in a situation that had been only a dream of the monk's. Inuyasha tried not to look smug as he left with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Doing so would have only implied that he had dirty thoughts, which was far from being true. He felt better being close to Kagome. He was just extra careful not to look as she undressed.

Inuyasha and Shippo undressed next to the tree, a ways away from Sango and Kagome, who were just stepping into the water. Their clothes – his anyway – were folded and stacked on the rocks that lay at the base of the tree. He found himself grabbing Shippo's and piling them together before wading in the water himself. He avoided looking at the girls, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he submerged himself to his chin. Sango had been right; the water _was_ comfortable. He let out a sigh of contentment.

Shippo took this to mean something else. "Don't tell me you're tired Inuyasha?" And he swiped a hand across the water at the hanyou, creating a mini wave that slapped him in the face.

"Just you wait, runt!" And the threat would have been more menacing if it weren't a child's voice, but the retaliation made up for it. Water sloshed back and forth as the two engaged in an all-out war to see who could effectively soak the other.

While this was going on, Sango watched from her seat next to Kagome. "Does this happen often?" she whispered. She knew that Kagome's brother was roughly the same age as Shippo. Did Inuyasha act this way with her brother?

Kagome, not paying attention to the question, replied, "No, Souta runs his bathwater too hot for Inuyasha's liking, so he's been taking baths with me." When she didn't hear a response, she turned to look at Sango, who looked surprised. "What?"

"You and Inuyasha have bathed together?"

"Well, yeah? He's been too small to use the bath at home by himself, and like I said, Souta's baths are too hot-"

"It isn't…strange at all? I mean, you _are_ both adults after all. I just assumed that Inuyasha would rather bathe with another boy…"

"Come to think of it, that never occurred to me. I guess I forget that Inuyasha's mind is still an adult even if he's in the body of a child."

"Has that…erm…changed your…perspective…on certain things?" Sango nodded towards the splash fest as she spoke. She knew of Kagome's feelings towards the hanyou, and frankly, it was concerning given the situation they were in. Some might even go so far as to think it disturbing, just seeing the situation out of context.

Kagome followed her gaze and blushed lightly. "No…no, that hasn't changed at all. I know it's still him, and I'm trying to not act like he's a child, but…" She groaned. "Sango…it's not been a cake walk. He wants to do things he's used to doing, and finding out he can't without help…"

"He's frustrated."

"Yeah."

Sango nodded. She could understand that feeling. She recalled that feeling of helplessness back when she barely knew the people in her group, how she could hardly walk without assistance from her injuries. How she had to rely on others when she knew she should be capable of doing things herself. _'This must have been what Kagome didn't say earlier,'_ she thought to herself. Sango watched as Kagome called them over, telling them that they needed their hair washed of the dirt. The miko made quick work of shampooing Shippo's hair up into a foamy lather while the hanyou sniffed the bottles that sat on the shoreline. When Shippo took off to rinse the soap, Inuyasha held up the bottle he chose and sat between Kagome's knees, tilting his head this way and that as she instructed. _'I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha so complacent. Maybe this curse isn't as bad a thing as we originally thought?'_

Instead of taking off like Shippo had done, Inuyasha continued to sit where he was as Kagome cupped water over his head, being mindful of his ears. When she tapped his shoulder and said "All done", he thanked her and sped off after Shippo, clearly not done with their water war.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Sango asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after the jewel is taken care of and Naraku is gone. What do you want to do with your life, Kagome?"

The miko shrugged, pouring some shampoo in her hair and lathering it. "I dunno. I used to think that I'd go to college and get a job, maybe start a family. But now…" _'I want…oh, I don't know what I want. I just know that whatever happens, I want to be able to be by Inuyasha's side.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of a comment in a review over on FFNet that mentioned Inuyasha's growth, and if I was reading it right, could imply that the InuKag dynamic in this story is creepy given the circumstances. Just to clear it up, in case that had crossed anyone's minds over here: Unless otherwise, in most of my stories Inuyasha's about 17/18. 
> 
> Just feels like a better-rounded number than in the anime and manga. The curse caused his body to shrink to that of a 3-4-year-old, and with the youkai blood he has, he's growing quick. He's also got the emotional capacity of a constipated teenager, and we're going to be seeing the results of that in the next chapter especially. He understands that he's comfortable around Kagome, but he doesn't understand why. He's trying to figure that out, and being in a child's form, he can take advantage of being close by without it raising eyebrows while he thinks. This is an InuKag fic, but there's nothing close to pedophilia in it. That didn't occur to me, but if anyone feels that it's headed that way, I can assure you there's nothing to worry about. 
> 
> Hence why I tagged it with "eventual romance". We'll get there. Just gotta let the boy grow a bit and let hormones kick in. It's gonna be hilarious.


	5. Growing Pains

Mama had been the first to notice that Inuyasha's clothes were beginning to fit tighter.

It had been a subtle switch when she noticed that the age-appropriate jeans and shirts she had bought originally were too short. She had run down to the store for a quick exchange while Kagome and Inuyasha had been in the past for the next two sizes up, just in case. He either never noticed the change or was grateful that she didn't make a point of acknowledging it. In just a handful of days, the hanyou gone from reaching Kagome's hip to being eyeball to eyeball with Souta.

In the past, Inuyasha was still asked by the boys in the village if he would play with them, and he continued to enjoy the games they built. A part of him wondered how long it would go on before they decided that they didn't want to include the hanyou in their games. It was past experiences that brought these thoughts forward, coupled with the rapid change in his form.

In short, Inuyasha felt like a mess, physically and mentally.

His body was growing, and he wondered if this was the way he had grown the first time around. Being on the run from bigger youkai and humans that wanted him dead left little time to notice how he developed as an adolescent. His hair had gotten longer, about waist length. And his claws had gotten a little sharper, something he didn't realize until he itched his nose and nicked himself. His senses were improving, he was thankful to discover.

Not that that did much by way of helping him get back to normal.

Sango and Miroku had left for the village with the witch's apprentice two days ago, and there had been no sign of them. Inuyasha sulked for the majority of the time they spent in the feudal era because of that.

It didn't help matters when Kaede pointed out that he was "looking rather gangly" in places, namely his forearms and shins. Of course he knew he was growing, he didn't need the old miko to call it out.

Inuyasha _had_ known that his clothes had been replaced by Mama. He also noticed that she had gone the extra mile and bought similar clothes in a few larger sizes as a precaution. She never said anything about it, but still accepted the hug he gave her before they left for the past. He had been grateful for her understanding that even if he couldn't say it outright, he could show his gratitude.

* * *

Another two days had passed, and there was still no word from Sango or Miroku.

Inuyasha had grown. Again.

Now instead of being eye to eye with Souta, he was eye to eye with Kagome. Which, in itself, brought on a whole other mess of problems.

A few of those problems weren't so much problems, but inconveniences. Given his size, Inuyasha couldn't very well sit in Kagome's lap and eat anymore. Such a sight would have been ridiculous. But then came bath time. Up until this recent growth spurt, he had been able to bathe comfortably with Kagome, whether it was in her house or in the stream. Now…he wasn't sure what would happen. He knew he still didn't want to bathe with Souta, cause the boy set the water too hot to be normal. He wasn't sure if Kagome would be comfortable bathing with him…and honestly he wasn't sure if _he_ was still comfortable with that arrangement.

Another problem he discovered was just how clumsy his limbs had become. He had been excited to get to carry Tetsuaiga on his hip again but trying to draw the sword left him fumbling and dropping it. He thought for sure that he'd be able to wield the sword, but apparently it decided he wasn't ready yet. And it wasn't just holding onto things, it was standing upright – period. He had grown so quickly in two days that his center of gravity was so off that if he stood up too fast, he'd be on the floor.

He stood in Kagome's room, looking over himself in the full-length mirror. _'The old woman was right,'_ he groused, _'I really am gangly.'_ He might have been able to pass for a 13-year-old human, but he felt like he wasn't even in his own body anymore. Inuyasha's frame was still very much built like a child, simply stretched out a couple of feet. His shoulders were narrower than Kagome's, and he lacked any muscle that he would have had normally. _'How the hell am I supposed to protect Kagome like this?'_

Kagome. That therein was a whole other set of problems he was dealing with. He _still_ hadn't understood why he felt so at peace being near her, although he was beginning to wonder if something had changed. Suddenly he felt different – not in a bad way – just…off. He still wanted to be near her, of course, but something was definitely different.

Maybe it was his senses becoming more the way they were meant to be, but had he always been so aware of Kagome's scent? It was hard to place when he tried to think of what it reminded him of, because his thoughts kept going back to her. It was like an indiscernible floral scent, with a tint of sweetness that was purely Kagome. He couldn't recall her scent making him lose his concentration before, but then again, he _had_ tried to steal the jewel from her in the beginning. All he had been able to think about was how much she resembled Kikyo in the early days; it had taken some time for him to recognize that she was her own person.

Kikyo's scent had been clean, like stream water. There was no allure to it like Kagome's, at least he didn't recall any. Inuyasha frowned, staring at his reflection. He hadn't compared Kagome to Kikyo in a long time, and now all of a sudden he was doing it again. _'Maybe if I can see the differences, will that help me figure this out?'_ At least when he was in a child's form he could watch Kagome without it being weird, now if she caught him staring she half-expected him to say something.

Fortunately, Kagome was at her school taking a test, so he still had a couple hours before she would be home. Inuyasha stepped away from the mirror and went to sit on the bed, crossing his legs. "When I met Kikyo, it wasn't her scent that kept me coming back to see her. It wasn't the jewel either, at least not at first. She was…lonely? Yeah, lonely…like me. And she hadn't tried to kill me on the spot like other humans had, so she had that going for her. She was pretty-"

He sighed, inhaling the scent of the room. "But Kagome is pretty too." Inuyasha started, surprised by that admission. He had never said that Kagome was pretty before, going out of his way to say that she wasn't cute or pretty. It usually got him sat, which he didn't understand. Did she not know? Kikyo carried herself like she knew she was presentable, but Kagome… did she not believe she was pretty? Was him saying the opposite only feeding into her beliefs?

"Fucking hell is wrong with women?!" he groaned, rubbing his head. "Kagome's pretty. There, I said it. She smells fantastic and she's beautiful!" His face heated up as he said the words, and he glanced at the door, as if he expected her to come in the room suddenly. Just because he could admit it out loud didn't mean that he'd be able to say it to her face.

Hell no.

At least…not yet?

Inuyasha groaned again, trying to focus. "What was I sayin' again? Right – Kagome doesn't have problems making friends. She could probably charm Sesshomaru into doing something for her if she took a notion. And she didn't try to kill me either, even if I do have to wear these stupid beads. Still, they have come in handy a few times…"

So what was the appeal? Kagome and Kikyo were opposites of each other – was that it? Had he and Kikyo been too similar in aspects where he and Kagome often clashed? Had there been other circumstances, he was almost certain he could have kept a friendship with both women. He cared about both, but it was becoming increasingly apparent to him that maybe how he cared was about as different as the women themselves.

"Fuck this. I gotta talk to _somebody_."

* * *

There was only one person he felt comfortable enough speaking with about this, and it was also the one person who was least likely to be helpful.

"You have girl troubles then, Part-timer?"

Grandpa Higurashi studied the hanyou as he moved shipment boxes from the dolly into the back of the storage shed. For such a scrawny piece of work, he still had some muscle strength that the older man didn't possess anymore. Inuyasha had all but volunteered, hefting boxes as he asked where the old man wanted them. It gave the hanyou a chance to talk without having to focus on Grandpa's expression, and it got the job done faster.

"What am I supposed to do? I've been trying to make sense of this all morning, and Kagome is going to be home soon, and I'd rather not have her ask me what's wrong cause I don't know what to tell her if she does!"

"Well, when my Himeko was still alive, there was this story she loved to tell about when we first started dating-"

"What's a date?"

"It's like courting, boy, now listen." Grandpa dropped down onto the nearest bench. "Back in my day, the young folks were a bit more reserved when it came to d- courting. Young men would write letters to the young women who had captured their hearts, bestow them with gifts and trinkets, and make a showing of their strengths, all in the hopes of getting the young woman to agree to be courted."

"What does this have to do with my problem?" Inuyasha returned from the storage shed and sat on the bench next to Grandpa.

"When my Himeko was young, she was much the spitfire that I see in Kagome. Outgoing, stubborn, and able to find the kindness in everyone. We had been friends through school, so of course when I made my first attempts to seek her hand, she refused."

"Really?"

"Quite so, Part-timer. I went through all of the ways we were taught by our fathers to capture a girl's heart. I wrote her letters; she responded with rejection politely. I bought her gifts; she refused them all. I even put on a show of how strong I was moving stock at the shrine when she'd visit, and she'd laugh!"

"What did you do?"

"I can tell you it did my ego no favors," Grandpa laughed. "All of the things that worked for other men had failed me. I thought that I had done something wrong, and it drove me crazy trying to figure it out. I even watched others in town, thinking that maybe I had said the wrong words at any point. Finally I marched to Himeko's house and knocked on her door. I stood there and bared my soul before her, telling her that I fancied her, that I wanted to court her, if she would have me."

"Let me guess, she rejected you again?"

"Wrong! Himeko accepted. She told me that she didn't want flashy gestures of romance. Just me being myself and being honest about my feelings was what she wanted to hear. It's because of her that I had a son, who married my daughter in law and gave me two wonderful grandchildren." Grandpa stood up, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. "So you see boy, if you fancy a girl, just talk to her. You can go on and do what you need to do. I have some paperwork in the office to take care of before dinner."

Inuyasha was left sitting on the bench, feeling slightly better, but it still did nothing to sort out these feelings he had.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened when Kagome returned home from school. The pair dropped into the well with the promise of being back in time for dinner, that they were going to visit Kaede and see if there was any news.

Unsurprisingly, Shippo and Haru met them halfway. "You still want me to play with you?" Inuyasha had asked, incredulously. He had honestly believed that they would avoid him as he grew with this new spurt.

"It'll make it more interesting!" Haru grinned, nudging Shippo. "And he keeps saying he needs the practice for his kitsune exams, so he can use all the help he can get!"

"I'm already a great kitsune!" Shippo countered, taking the bait.

With Haru egging Shippo on, Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Go on and have fun," she said with a smile. "I'll drop in at Kaede's to see if she knows anything, and I'll come find you guys."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Inuyasha hoped his face didn't show how hot it felt when she smiled at him like that. _'She probably doesn't even realize she does it,'_ he thought. _'Come to think of it, does she smile like that for anyone else?'_

Kagome watched as he followed the two smaller children to their secluded area before sprinting to Kaede's hut. She wanted to get back to Inuyasha as soon as she could, because she had a feeling something had been bothering him.

* * *

"Mama, do we have any medicine that might help a hanyou that's sore?" Kagome dug through the medicine cabinet, pulling out bottles of pain relievers and reading the labels before putting them back. Things had been…interesting, to say the least, and it was a miracle they had made it back to her house in time for dinner at all.

"Ibuprofen would be stronger than acetaminophen." Mama suggested. "Since he's got a full stomach, it shouldn't bother him. What happened back in the feudal era, exactly?"

Kagome shut the cabinet with the bottle of ibuprofen in hand as she told her mother about their afternoon. She had gone to Kaede's to find that Sango and Miroku had returned an hour prior with the ingredients that the witch used for the spell. Kaede had been looking over the assortment, not finding anything that she could discern would be the root cause for the spell, so it must have come from the wording or the procedure. Further, given how fast Inuyasha seemed to be growing, any other appeals to get information from the witch would be a waste of time. He'd likely be an adult by the time they returned again, so any future trips were ruled out.

Then Shippo had run into the hut, yelling that the kids were in trouble. Some youkai had picked up on Inuyasha's scent and assumed he was a weaker youkai that could be overtaken. Kagome grabbed her bow and ran towards the area where the kids played as Shippo continued, hanging from her shoulder. Inuyasha had told him to go get the others, that he'd hold off the youkai and keep the kids safe. The only problem with that was he lacked his usual strength, agility, and the use of Tetsuaiga's true form. Kagome arrived in time to see Inuyasha flay the youkai with the untransformed sword, having found an opening with its limited mobility. Had it been faster…she shuddered to think of how it could have gone.

The village children, though terrified of the surprise youkai attack, were enthralled with Inuyasha. Their game had become a reality unwillingly, and their hero had been there to protect them. Shippo led them back to their homes, with Sango and Miroku following behind. Kagome walked with Inuyasha back to the well, breaking the news to him as she steadied him that there was nothing Kaede could do. He hadn't taken it as badly as she thought he would have, but maybe that had more to do with how exhausted he had made himself.

When Kagome was through with her story, Mama offered another possible cause. "Do you think that his sudden growth has made him sore as well?"

"What?"

"Have you really looked at Inuyasha, Kagome? His body is trying to reach his full height in a short amount of time, but the strain of the bone growth must be doing a number on his muscles. I've heard that boys who experience an exceptional growth spurt are physically sore as their body adjusts to the new form. And for him to fight off a youkai on top of that…"

"Oh god!" Kagome gasped. "It's a wonder he can walk!" She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before taking it and the medicine upstairs. She hadn't thought of that! _'I'm a terrible friend,'_ she thought, _'How could I have not seen how much pain Inuyasha has been in?! I thought he was just upset about the youkai attack and the news. I never thought about what this must be doing to his body…'_

The miko poked her head in her room, announcing her arrival. She saw Inuyasha laying across her bed, and had his ears not twitched at her voice, she would have thought him asleep. "I brought some medicine," she said as she came into the room. "It's not much, but maybe it can help numb some of the soreness."

Inuyasha sat up slowly, taking the two pills and glass of water she handed him with a mumbled thanks. Kagome sat on the bed next to him, taking the opportunity to really study her friend.

He still held some baby fat in his cheeks, which looked out of place against the long and lanky body he had presently. His shoulders were narrow, and his biceps were nonexistent under the short sleeve shirt. As scrawny as Hojo was, he still had more muscle mass than Inuyasha in that moment, but that was _not_ something she'd ever tell him. He already looked uncomfortable, something like that would crush him. Or piss him off. Possibly both. His hands had grown slightly, she noticed; they looked almost the size they were when he was fully frown. The silver hair that fell across his back wasn't quite as long as it usually was, but it was close.

"Maybe Kaede has a point," she uttered, "maybe you'll be back to yourself sooner than any of us realize."

"Keh. Fat lot of good it did today." Inuyasha stared at his hands. "I almost couldn't protect those kids, 'Gome. Tetsuaiga wouldn't transform. If I hadn't-"

She took one of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "You did amazing, Inuyasha. Don't think about what could have happened. Just be glad that you were there to keep something worse from happening."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up as she held his hand. He wasn't used to being touched like this. It wasn't often that Kagome held his hand, but when she did, it was with such tenderness that he didn't think he deserved. She made it special to him without even realizing it. His head ducked down, hoping she didn't notice. "T-thanks, Kagome."

"Anytime, Inuyasha." Slowly, she slipped her hand from his as she scooted around the bed to sit behind him. "Mama mentioned that with this last growth spurt, that you might be sore." She placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing circles into the muscle at the base of his neck with her thumbs. "It's not much, but maybe a massage might help?"

A groan, not of pain, was her response so she kept going. Inuyasha hadn't even realized how nice it felt until she added more pressure with her fingers. Slowly, he felt his muscles begin to relax under her touch. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen asleep sitting there!

"Does that feel alright?" she asked.

"Fucking fantastic," he moaned, knowing that the giggle from her that followed wasn't directed at him. If this felt this good now, what would it be like on any given day after a battle? Would she be willing to do this again? Could he even bring himself to ask for this?

A thought – a stray thought actually – crept into his foggy mind. It was the thought that this was something that Kikyo never would have done for him. She had been impartial to being touched by a hanyou, so the few times they had brushed against another had been fleeting. But Kagome had no qualms about touching him. It was almost like she…enjoyed it. She didn't mind riding on his back, unless he had really upset her of course, but didn't wish to bathe immediately after they stopped because she had been so close to him. She certainly didn't mind hugging him or holding his hand. Suddenly, all of his muddled thoughts from earlier that day clicked into place. He knew what the difference was now. At least, he thought he did, for he spoke before he realized it.

"I like you, Kagome!"

Her hands on his back had stilled, but she hadn't removed them. "I like you too, Inuyasha," she told him. What had brought that on? Of course she knew he liked her; they were friends after all!

Inuyasha turned to face her on the bed, holding her hands in his. "No, I mean-" and he froze, looking at her curious expression. She hadn't understood him! But fuck – how was he going to say it now, now that he was looking at her?!

"Inuyasha?"

She was watching him, waiting for him to continue. How was he supposed to say something like this to her face though?

"_She told me that she didn't want flashy gestures of romance. Just me being myself and being honest about my feelings was what she wanted to hear."_ Grandpa's words from earlier outside the storage shed echoed in his mind. _'Be myself, huh? Well if I can't say it, maybe…'_

Inuyasha took a steadying breath, preparing for anything to happen, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kagome's.


	6. Same in Any Language

'_Inuyasha's kissing me!'_

Kagome couldn't believe it. She had been trying to massage the hanyou's back to help him feel better from the sudden growth of the last couple days. He had told her he liked her, and she had responded in kind automatically. Of course she liked Inuyasha, they were friends after all! But then he had gone silent, turning around to face her with an expression Kagome had rarely seen before. She hadn't gotten the chance to process what it meant, because he had leaned forward and kissed her.

A simple kiss, but still! Inuyasha was kissing _her_!

It hadn't lasted long before he pulled away, looking shyer than she had ever seen him. His cheeks were red, and he was looking anywhere but directly at her. "I- I'm sorry, Kagome!" he blurted out. "I shouldn't have done that-"

She was still in a daze, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened when it hit her. He thought she was upset? "Inuyasha," she said, reaching for his hands. "Do I look mad?"

"No…b-but that's not the point! I shouldn't have-"

"Stopped," Kagome finished, blushing as his eyes widened. "You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back."

Inuyasha thought he might pass out. Here he was, thinking he had fucked up royally by kissing Kagome without her consent, and she was telling him she didn't want him to stop?! She wanted to kiss him?! _'I must be dead,'_ he thought. _'This is all some form of hell, that's all there is to it. Naraku managed to kill us all, and for eternity I'm gonna be tortured by a Kagome who doesn't sit me for making a pass at her. Worse, I'm being teased with something wonderful! What's next, am I going to come to and find that the real torture hasn't even started-'_

Kagome hesitated for a second, watching Inuyasha's expression. _'He doesn't look like he believes me. We'll see about that.'_ She leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him back. She had to remember to not lose herself in the kiss as he slowly responded, moving his hands to steady her at her waist. Physically he was still a couple years younger than her, and while that wouldn't be an issue in most circumstances, she knew that Inuyasha was on edge. When she pulled back, she knew her face was flushed, but the expression in his eyes made her not care how silly she might have looked. Inuyasha looked happy, and possibly relieved that she really wasn't mad at him.

"I _like_ you," she repeated to him, emphasizing the word. Her schoolgirl crush had developed over the years of traveling with him, but it still felt safer to lead into the words she desperately wanted to tell him. That would have to be for another day. Assuming she could gather the nerve to say them out loud at all.

'_Stop grinning you idiot!'_ Inuyasha cursed his current form. Kagome hadn't misunderstood after all, it seemed, but hearing her say it again left him smiling like a fool. At least she wasn't laughing at him. His face felt hot, and as he removed his hands from her waist, they felt slightly clammy. He couldn't remember ever acting this way before. Was this what most people this age experienced? Even Kikyo hadn't gotten this kind of reaction out of him, but by that point he was so mistrustful of humans and youkai alike that it shouldn't have been surprising.

He coughed slightly, realizing the position he was in on her bed, and made to get up.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"It's getting late. I was going to let you get some sleep."

"But why are you getting up?"

"Kagome, this is _your_ bed-"

"And there's no reason you can't sleep in it too," she said, matter of factly. Kagome pushed the covers back and slipped underneath them, patting the space next to her. "You're too sore to be sitting on the floor, Inuyasha. I'm not about to make you just because we're the same height."

"It's not right," he countered. His argument didn't help that his voice was still higher than normal, so he couldn't sound as gruff as he would have liked. "What if your family-"

"It's not any of their business, and besides, we're practically adults-"

"That's my point!"

"_I trust you_, Inuyasha. Now will you shut up and get in the bed already?"

Inuyasha stood there before the bed, blushing as red as his fire rat robes as he stared down at Kagome. She wasn't being playful; she had already decided that he wasn't sleeping on the floor, and given his lack of muscle, he was pretty certain she could overpower him. Or worse, she could use the beads. Swallowing thickly, he slipped under the covers lying on his side and facing her. As much as his mind was whirling with what had happened, it wasn't long before the comfort of Kagome's bed and her scent around him had lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the trunk of the Sacred tree, covering her mouth with his and swallowing her gasp of surprise. The kiss was urgent, and his hands were wrapping around her smaller frame as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. He'd never figured he'd be ticklish there, but apparently so, for he shivered against her as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

That kiss in her room was nothing compared to this. There were no misunderstandings now, no hesitation from either of them. They knew exactly what they wanted.

He groaned as she moved against him, seeming to touch him everywhere and nowhere at once. It was wonderful, feeling her soft curves. It was also maddening, knowing that they could have more if it weren't for the clothes between them.

When had he noticed how soft Kagome felt? Any time he had carried her on his back, he had known her thighs were soft, but how had he never noticed the strength she held in her legs as they tightened against his hips? Only now it had hit him just how strong her thighs could be as he lifted one leg to curl around his hip, bringing them closer together. Maybe it was having her in front of him, but right then he didn't give a damn, because she was pressed against him at a new angle that left both of them gasping in pleasure.

Inuyasha groaned into her neck, nipping and licking at the skin there, enjoying the sounds and squirming against him. Whether she realized it or not, she had awakened a part of him he had never given much thought about. He couldn't even recall when those thoughts had begun, much like when he realized that Kagome had weaved herself into his life. Both had been a surprise, and very pleasant ones at that.

Almost as pleasant as the soft flesh that his hand brushed against under the top she wore.

Kagome had gasped, writhing against him again, calling his name. He was careful, minding his claws as they pushed underneath the silky fabric that was her binder and cradled the mound in his larger hand. With each push against him, Inuyasha returned the gesture, grinding his body against hers, letting her know in no uncertain terms what she did to him.

It was too good. Too much. But it was so wonderful –

* * *

"Inu..yasha…"

The hanyou groaned, tightening his hold on the warmth in front of him. He knew he was shifting to get into a better position. His body felt stiff, and he wiggled against the warmth again, hoping it would allow him to fall back asleep.

"O-oh…Inuyasha…"

"Mm…'Gome," he mumbled, shifting more. Whatever warm thing he held against him was persistent in keeping him from falling asleep. "Wassa matter?" He wiggled again, sighing contently as he found a good position against the warmth.

A gasp of his name made his ears twitch, and just like that, Inuyasha was awake.

There were a number of things that Inuyasha had come to the realize all at once, the first being that the "warm thing" he had mistaken for a pillow he had pulled against him was not a pillow at all.

It was Kagome.

Sometime in the night, she must have turned in her sleep, because she was now spooned against his front, and very intimately at that. So intimately that her legs had been trapped within his, preventing her from being able to move away. His arm had been wrapped around her waist, but his hand…was not where it should have been. That was the second thing he noticed, was the traitorous hand that had slipped underneath her t-shirt, and quite far up it seemed.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Oh no, it was far worse.

Inuyasha had discovered far, far too late that the stiffness he felt had _nothing_ to do with the growth spurt stretching his muscles and _everything_ to do with the excitement that was cushioned against Kagome's backside. There was no hiding it. His hormone-driven form had gifted him with a vivid dream that had left him sporting – that – as well as a sticky mess, to his horror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called out to him, having grown concerned when she felt him freeze against her. She had woken up to feel him pull her against him and hadn't thought much of it until she felt his fingertips ghost across the bare skin of her chest. That was what had woken her up fully, and she had wondered if he had been aware he was touching her there at all.

From the silence, she was right in assuming that he had been asleep as well.

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered, wrenching his hand from under her shirt and backing away from her with such speed that he tumbled over the edge of the bed. His stomach was in knots as he scrambled to sit up on the floor and hide the evidence of his arousal. Fortunately the pajama pants were dark, so the damp spot on the front wouldn't be as noticeable. _'How could I be so fucking stupid?!'_ he berated himself. _'I knew I should have slept on the floor! How can I even look at Kagome now? She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak that gets off in my sleep! She'll hate me for sure now-'_

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, unsure of what she should do. She wanted to comfort him, because it had to have hurt to fall out of her bed backwards like that. She also knew that if she tried to do so right then, he might misconstrue it as her comforting him about the…other issue. Kagome knew _exactly_ what had happened, and she wanted to tell him that it was no big deal, that this happened to teenage boys often. At least, that's what she'd heard. Still, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, but she didn't think that he'd listen. As it was, he wouldn't even look her in the eye as he stood up awkwardly and searched for a clean pair of clothes.

"I – I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't – I shouldn't have-"

"It's no big deal, Inuyasha. Don't worry about it-"

"Did I hurt you?" he cut her off suddenly.

Absently, Kagome pulled the collar away from her neck and glanced down at her chest. No marks or anything, if that was what he referred to. "No, I'm fine. Inuyasha-"

"I…I gotta go talk to Miroku." Inuyasha rolled the clothes up in his hands as he made for the window.

"What?" Kagome stood up, moving with him. "But it's barely dawn!"

He had been crouched in the windowsill when she grasped his right hand. Inuyasha sighed, turning to face her. "It's…important," he replied softly. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

She had a feeling she knew what the 'important' part was but chose not to comment on that. He was already embarrassed about the whole thing; maybe speaking with Miroku was what he needed at the moment. They could always talk later, perhaps when both of them came to terms with what had happened. "Alright," she relented. "Just…be careful, okay?"

Inuyasha stiffened as she stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before stepping away. After what he had done, he hadn't expected that at all. He jumped down from her window, cutting a path across the yard to the well house, not turning back. He knew if he turned to look at her, he wouldn't be able to make himself go through the well.

Not when the smell of her own arousal was calling him back.

* * *

Dawn was barely breaking across the sky when Inuyasha emerged from the well. Change of clothes still in hand, he turned to head deeper into the woods. There was…something…he still needed to take care of before he went into the village.

He was amazed it was still there, honestly. The horror of waking up and realizing what he had done in his sleep, coupled with Kagome waking up to him grinding against her – how the hell _was_ it still there?! _'I really am some kind of freak.'_ Knowing full well that Kagome knew that he'd gotten in that state should have been a mood killer, with all of the outlandish possibilities that his mind created of her berating him for taking advantage of her like that. But as those thoughts invaded as he trekked deeper into the woods, there was another thought that pushed them back, and was likely the cause of his current state. _'Kagome…she was… not like I could ask her that, she'd deny it… wouldn't she? But I could smell her… there was no mistaking that scent. Fuck! What am I gonna do?!'_

Later, when he left the security of the woods, Inuyasha didn't feel any better about himself. He went to the stream to clean up himself and his pajamas – no chance in hell would he let Kagome's mother wash _those_. '_Kagome's mother would probably ban me from the house if she knew. I know she's understanding, but she can't be that understanding. I – I basically mauled Kagome in my sleep!'_ He dressed quickly, taking the wet clothes back to dry on a tree branch close to the well. He'd pick them up when he returned to face the music. And without a doubt, the sit command.

* * *

Getting Miroku by himself hadn't been an issue at all. He'd marched into Kaede's hut and told the monk that they needed to talk, alone. Inuyasha had been afraid that he'd have to say that it was about "guy stuff", but Miroku must have sensed it in his tone.

His horribly, not-him-at-all, squeaky tone.

Oh yes, on top of waking up from a wet dream fondling said girl in the dream, his voice was changing. Inuyasha couldn't ever remember his voice going up three octaves every two words the first time. Maybe it was because he was growing at an accelerated rate, or maybe the kami thought it'd be a good laugh. Neither possibility was amusing to him.

For all of the teasing Miroku did, Inuyasha was grateful that this was one of the times he could consider the monk a genuine friend. No laughter, no comments, nothing. They walked in silence to the Sacred tree for the most part. The monk would wave greetings to the few early risers as they passed. It wasn't until they sat – or in Inuyasha's case, dropped – underneath the large tree did Miroku deign to speak. "Do you have questions, or a problem?"

"I…uh…" Now that he had the privacy to talk, Inuyasha wasn't sure he could say it. "…Both."

Miroku nodded. "I understand. Let's…narrow it down, will that help?" At the hanyou's nod he continued. "From your voice, I can assume your body is changing again. Is it about your physical strength, or something else?"

"Something else."

"Alright. Have you felt on edge lately?"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"My mistake, let me rephrase that. Does this have to do with Naraku, Koga, Kikyo, or Kagome?"

"Why the fuck would this have to do with Koga or Naraku?!"

Miroku tried not to smile when Inuyasha's voice squeaked in that outburst. "Then this has something to do with Kikyo or Kagome?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Have you fantasized about both women?"

THWACK!

"Sorry!"

"I'm not you!" Inuyasha grunted. "I'm not _that_ much of a freak…"

Miroku rubbed the lump on his head. "Has someone said something to you?" He'd heard the mumbled "Freak" and felt like they were getting somewhere. "Was it Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I _know_ I'm a freak."

"What does this have to do with Kikyo and Kagome then?"

"I…I started…comparing them again."

"How so?"

"Not like you, pervert." Inuyasha looked up from his hands to glare at Miroku again. "Only in how they've been around me. With Kikyo, there was so many loops to go through, but Kagome…"

"Doesn't see you like that," Miroku finished. "And I take it that you don't see her as just a shard detector anymore?"

"Kagome's my friend! Probably the first real friend I've had." The hanyou's ears dropped as his voice when he said, "And I went and did that to her. How can she look at me now?"

"So you have a problem," Miroku ticked off on his fingers as he reviewed what he knew. "It's physical. It has something to do with Kagome, and you're calling yourself a freak. Am I correct?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You've developed feelings for Kagome?"

"I – I don't know."

"You get depressed when she's not around. You put up a fight when she has to return to her own time, and I won't even go into how jealous you get whenever Koga appears. I'd say you have strong feelings for Kagome just from those examples. Have you…fantasized about Kagome?"

Even with his head ducked down, Miroku could still see the blush Inuyasha now sported. It was a few minutes before he heard "Not… not in a while, but…"

"You had one recently?"

"L…last night."

"I see." Miroku wasn't going to push for details; he knew Inuyasha wasn't the kind of man to share such exploits, even fantasies. "How did this make you feel?"

"Like a freak. A pervert."

"Dreams like these are perfectly normal, my friend – "

"Yeah, well-" Inuyasha's head snapped up. "When you wake up in bed with Sango, grinding and groping her like an animal, maybe then you can talk!"

The monk could only stare in surprise at the outburst. Now everything made sense, at least up until that admission. "Oh…okay." He cleared his throat. "Clearly there is a lot to unpack on that cart. Let's start with you sleeping next to Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed again. "Ever since we've been in Kagome's time, she's let me share her bed with her. I was going to sit on the floor like I usually did, but she wouldn't let me."

"Perfectly innocent."

"But…sometime in the night… I had pulled her against me, holding her from behind…"

"And…you had your…dream?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I wasn't even aware I had been… doing _that_…until I woke up to Kagome calling me-"

"Kagome was awake?" No wonder the hanyou was mortified.

"I-I think I w-woke her up."

"Was she upset, or...?"

"Surprised, mostly." Inuyasha swallowed, feeling the blush get hotter. He was already this far deep, might as well get it all out. "But I… I could… _smell_ her. She… she…"

"Not upset," Miroku finished quickly. This was starting to get uncomfortable even for him now. "What happened then?"

"Do you mean after I fell out of the bed?" the hanyou bit out with sarcasm. "I grabbed a change of clothes and told her I needed to talk to you."

"Where are-"

"Drying. I… had to wash them."

"I see."

"What am I going to do? How am I supposed to face Kagome after that?"

Miroku sighed. "Face her like a man," he said, ignoring the 'keh'. "I mean it. Apologize. Bring her a gift if you think it will help."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I ain't got nothing to my name but some robes and an inherited sword." _'How could I ever provide for Kagome? And when did I start thinking like this?'_

"What about flowers?" Miroku suggested. "Something from the heart. You've already given her your'_

"Finish that and I'll break your jaw."

"_Now_ that's the Inuyasha I know," he grinned. "It will be okay, my friend. I don't believe that Kagome will hold this against you."

"Yeah?"

The hopeful look Inuyasha gave him made his heart go out to the hanyou. _'This has really upset Inuyasha. He truly thinks that he's lost any hope of earning Kagome's heart. Surely he must know that after all this time, not even death could make her choice waver? I believe Kagome has chosen to give her heart to you my friend, and I cannot imagine she'd change her mind over something so trivial.'_

* * *

When Inuyasha returned to the present, he sought out Grandpa. To his luck, he found him tending to one of his bonsai trees outside. "Hey old man."

"Hm. Part-timer," came the response. It was their weird way of greeting the other. The older man didn't look up from his work until the hanyou dropped down across from him. "You've grown again. You look more like the first time you showed up in our house."

Inuyasha hadn't noticed much of a big change. When he'd dressed after bathing, he could tell that he'd gained some muscle back, but that was about it. He was still slightly shorter than Miroku. He shrugged. "Where do I get flowers?"

"Eh? Flowers?"

"Yeah." He'd wanted them to be fresh, and he wasn't sure if bringing some through the well would survive the 500-year time jump.

"What did you do, boy?"

"I – " No way in hell was he telling the old man what he told Miroku. He'd actually be successful in purifying his ass if he did. "I may have… okay. I told Kagome that I liked her!"

"Oh? And she said she liked you too, I take it?"

"How – "

"Don't look so surprised, Part-timer. My eyes may not be as sharp as they used to be, but I can see the way she looks at you. Now why do you want flowers?"

"To…apologize for the way I used to treat her," he mumbled. "I don't have much to offer Kagome, but-"

WHACK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Boy don't be stupid!" Grandpa set down the gardening gloves he'd smacked Inuyasha in the head with. "Now listen here. Kagome isn't one for frivolous gifts. She – much like my late wife – prefer gifts from the heart. If there's no real meaning, it's not as special, so don't think some flowers will serve as an apology. If you want to make it right, you need to mean it in what you do."

"But it's not! I just…want to do something nice for Kagome. She's put up with me for so long…I want her to know that she's not just a jewel shard detector. She means more to me than that. I ain't good with words, so I thought that maybe if I could show her somehow, it might help her see."

Grandpa stood up, dusting off his hakama. "Alright then, Part-timer. Cover those ears and we'll see to getting some flowers."

"Wait. You're helping me?"

"You make my granddaughter happy, happier then she's been since she was a little girl. And you're a good set of hands to have around the shrine," he added, reaching into his robes and pulling out a folded stack of bills. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and set them in his palm. "You've earned it."

Inuyasha looked down at the money. Over time, Kagome had been teaching him about the modern currency, even giving him the experience of shopping at the market. But what he was looking at was far too much for the work he did the previous day, and he pointed that out.

"Consider it an overdue payment," Grandpa said as they started their descent down the steps. "You've been doing a lot around the shrine, and you've taken care of Kagome when she's on the other side of the well. That still doesn't cover it all, but it's a start."

Inuyasha let the matter drop. If he wanted to pay him, that was his decision. _'Maybe one day I could provide for Kagome,'_ he thought, tucking the bills into his jeans pocket.

It turned out that Grandpa knew of a small florist shop just outside of town, run by an older woman who'd been a friend of Himeko's. She was a sweet lady, telling Inuyasha to look around and "pick out a bouquet that called to him". It was obvious he didn't know the meanings of certain flowers, so she wasn't about to bore him. Not with that look of determination; that was an "I'll know it when I see it" look if she ever saw one. While Inuyasha had looked, Grandpa talked with the florist. Neither one knew that he was relying on his nose to tell him which flowers to get. To him they all looked the same.

Inuyasha knew he had found _the_ flowers as he lifted the bouquet up. Then he noticed that in addition to flowers, the woman offered a variety of small gifts. His eyes settled on a pair of plush animals – a dog and cat – that when stacked would've been no taller than Shippo. He picked them up as well and walked to the counter. At Grandpa's look he said, "I know the flowers won't last forever, and I wanted Kagome to have something that would."

"A dog and cat though? Why not a bear?" A teddy bear seemed more the normal route, even if it were a bit cliché.

"Uh…well…"

The florist smiled warmly. "I imagine there's an inside story that makes them important."

"That obvious?" Inuyasha asked, in disbelief. He wasn't sure how he could explain the "stories" that Shippo created featuring the "Cat and Dog" that he told to the villagers. It wouldn't have been so bad had the kit not chosen to use their adventures as material. He didn't think Grandpa would find it very amusing.

The florist carefully bagged the plush animals as the hanyou counted out bills. "Your face said it all. It's not often that a young man will come in here with a heartfelt intent behind their purchases, but every now and then I'll ring up someone like you. You know what you want to say, and it's clear that you know this old coot's granddaughter very well. I'm sure she'll love these."

Inuyasha tried not to blush. He wasn't used to being read like an open book, but this old woman had all but said what his mind was trying to get him to accept.

* * *

Waiting for Kagome to come home from school was agonizing. Inuyasha hadn't been surprised when he came back from his time to find that her scent wasn't as strong; with him being able to take care of himself now she had no excuse not to make the rare appearance. Of course, Grandpa had things that kept him busy, but it was doing nothing to distract his mind.

Would Kagome like the flowers and the dog and cat? Would she think he was silly for the gesture? Would she laugh in his face? Would she even forgive him? Would she-

"I'm home!"

Inuyasha froze in his seat at the table. Buyo, who he had been holding hostage, had taken the opportunity to wiggle loose from his grasp and went for a walk. The hanyou hadn't noticed the absence, too focused on the familiar scent that was coming closer. _'Fuck! Here she comes! Act normal!'_

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled when she slid open the door to see him sitting at the table. "How was your day?"

'_Okay, what the fuck. I thought sure as hell she'd sit me on sight. Is she really happy to see me or is this some game she's playing?' _Inuyasha started when he realized he hadn't answered, and not answering around Kagome was almost as bad as giving the wrong answer, from past experience. "Uh…fine. It was…fine. How was your school thing?"

He was more surprised to find that her face lit up when he asked; was this a good thing? Maybe he ought to ask her about her day more often. "It was no fight for jewel shards, I can tell you that. Actually, it's more boring than being with you all. I think school's gotten too predictable for me."

"Then why do you do it? Why keep going back?"

"Mama asked me that a month ago, surprisingly." Kagome shrugged her backpack off. "I don't want to drop out but getting held back is almost as bad. In this time it's like saying that you didn't try hard enough. I want to finish school, just like I want to put the jewel back together. Of course, failing school won't be the actual end of the world, but to me it would feel like it. I did get my grades back on my last tests, and I'm happy to say I passed all of them!"

"That's good, right?" Her enthusiastic nod as she continued on to explain that while they weren't top scores, she did much better than she had expected to, which was to squeak by. _'I need to make sure that Kagome can study for these tests, even if we can't get back to the well in time. She looks so happy. Fuck, I really have been an ass all this time.'_ "Kagome," he said suddenly, cutting her off. "I…I have something…for you."

Kagome looked surprised. Any other time she would have been irritated that he interrupted her, but his expression as he told her had her incredibly curious. Inuyasha looked…shy. "For me?"

"Y-yeah. Let me go get it." Inuyasha stood up and went into the kitchen. The bouquet sat in a glass of water provided by Mama, wrapped as it was when he purchased them, alongside the gift bag. He carefully shook the excess water from the flowers and set the cup in the sink before grabbing the bag and returning to Kagome.

She stood up when she heard his footsteps get closer. In all honesty, Kagome had expected that when Inuyasha said he had something for her, it was something that would help in the hunt for the jewel shards or Naraku. A large bouquet of flowers was so unlike Inuyasha that for a second she thought that he had been a youkai doppelganger. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was tense. When he came back in the room, Kagome had stood up and look stunned. Part of him wanted to toss the flowers at her, drop the bag, and high tail it out of the room, but her expression had him glued to the spot. She was surprised, but there was also a tinge of pink in her cheeks as she took the bouquet. _'What was it Miroku said? Be a man?'_ "I wanted to apologize…for…" Fuck he couldn't be too specific out in the living room! "…for everything, Kagome. I've been an ass, and you've had to put up with me for so long-"

"Inuyasha, they're beautiful!" Kagome's smile only grew as it sunk in that he had actually gotten her flowers. She inhaled, adding, "They smell wonderful! Thank you, Inuyasha." She moved close to give him a light kiss on the cheek. "And it's okay. I wouldn't have you any other way, dog-boy."

He blushed at her words. "You're too forgiving," he mumbled, following her into the kitchen. She told him she had a vase that they'd be perfect in, carefully unwrapping the bundle and setting it within the water. The gift bag hung in his closed hand, forgotten, as he watched her coo about the flowers from the kitchen up to her room. It wasn't until he closed the door on reflex that he found that he still held the bag. "Oh, this is for you, too. I came across it when I picked out the flowers."

Kagome turned from her place at her desk as Inuyasha approached her with the gift bag. "Inuyasha, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, 'Gome. You don't deserve the crap you get with me. Your grandpa paid me for doing work around the shrine. How else would I spend modern money?"

"You… you mean ramen wasn't your first thought?" The blush Inuyasha sported made Kagome's heart skip a beat. She thought for sure that with all of her lessons about money, ramen would have been at the top of the list. But it wasn't, it seemed. Unable to tear her gaze away, she had reached into the gift bag, blindly feeling for the contents, only to be surprised when she felt something soft and fuzzy. Her fingers held tight to the bundle as she pulled the plushies from the bag.

It was a small dog and cat. Like how Shippo illustrated his stories. Inuyasha hadn't much cared for the retellings, but she had held back her full opinions in favor of not crushing the kit's feelings. She enjoyed the stories immensely, but some of them…particularly the ones just focused on the cat and dog…she wished he wouldn't share those with the villagers. She held them close to her, looking back up at Inuyasha.

"It's not much, but when I saw them, I –"

Grandpa may have said that he had grown taller, but he wasn't back to his full height yet. Otherwise there was no way that Kagome could have kissed him without either standing on a box or pulling him to the floor. As it was she had collided with him, making him take a step back, or else they really _would_ have hit the floor. And after the way the morning had gone…he wasn't so sure about himself anymore.

When Kagome pulled back, she still held the plushies in her hands. "This is so sweet, Inuyasha. I love them."

"You do?" His mind was still trying to process the kiss. She had kissed him. Twice now, since this morning. After his royal fuck-up, and she had still kissed him. It seemed like that was all he could focus on, for Kagome had moved to set the dog and cat on her bed before seeing his expression and asking if he was okay. He turned to see her on the bed, patting the space next to her, and despite knowing what happened the last time, he sat down.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked again, slipping her hand under his and grasping it. "How did your talk with Miroku go? Were you able to sort things out? Do you feel any better?"

"I…uh… It…it helped. I'm…fine…I think. I just…I don't understand, Kagome." He took a steadying breath and asked, "How can you look at me after this morning? How can you be so forgiving to me? What I did… you should be furious with me. You should-"

"I should, what? Ban you from my room? Not come back to the past with you?" Kagome snorted as she squeezed his hand tighter within hers. "Neither one is going to happen."

"But-"

"Look, you were asleep. You didn't know, and it's not like you scratched me or anything. Do I look mad at you?"

"No, but-"

She shushed him. "No buts. I spent a good part of the day worried that you were okay, Inuyasha. You left here looking so scared out of your mind, I was scared you'd gotten hurt when you fell out of the bed. Do you know how long I stood at the well before Mama convinced me to go to school? I wanted to go after you to make sure you got back to the village okay. So when I saw you in the living room this afternoon, I was so happy. You didn't have that look from this morning, and that told me you were alright. So you got frisky in your sleep, it's not like that's a new thing-"

"Don't say it like that! I feel enough like a freak!" Inuyasha blushed. This was more embarrassing than that first time he had caught a glimpse of her naked in the river and really _noticed_ her.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Dirty dreams aren't uncommon for men or women-"

"I was doing – that – behind you!"

"Well, not many teenage guys get to cuddle up to a girl," she shrugged.

Before Inuyasha could stop himself, he had said, "There ain't nothing about you that don't scream 'woman'." His free hand clapped over his mouth and his eyes widened, praying he had thought those words and not said them out loud. He couldn't have been that lucky.

Kagome's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she felt her face get hot. _'Did Inuyasha just...?'_ Had he actually just commented on her body like he wanted – _'Okay so he's already proven that…and he did say that he liked me…guess I now know how much?'_

"S-Sorry-! I-"

"It's okay," for once this day it was Kagome's voice that came out in a squeak. She swallowed and tried again. "I'm…flattered, Inuyasha. Really."

"I shouldn't have said that," he argued. "I shouldn't have touched you like that. I shouldn't-"

"Have stopped?" Kagome finished, feeling surprisingly bold. She was still blushing like crazy, but to see Inuyasha look just as flustered made her feel better. She squeezed his hand again. "I'm only going to say it one more time, Inuyasha. I'm not mad about this morning."

"We're…okay?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're not mad?"

"Nope."

"And you…you still…like me?"

Inuyasha felt the hold on his hand lessen, and he almost panicked at the lack of her touch until he felt her arms slip around his neck as she shifted to sit across his legs. One of her hands reached up and gently rubbed the shell of his ear, and it was so hard to repress the shiver that run across him. Kagome guided him toward her, pressing her forehead against his as she looked him in the eye. "Of course I still like you, Inuyasha. And _like_ like," she added, rubbing his ear again.

"So you'll let me sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Not a chance, dog boy." She grinned. "If you're gonna have dirty dreams, you should at least be comfortable."

'_Fuck. She's gonna be the death of me!'_ "Do you mean the bed, or with you?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't help, 'Gome."

Her response was to laugh before pulling him forward for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the reference Grandpa made, when Inuyasha got back from his talk with Miroku, he looks closer to the way he did when the series started. Still a bit gangly, cause he hasn't finished growing/filling out, but you get the picture.
> 
> I realize it's been a bit longer than I intended for this update, but since it's the second to last, I'm sure no one'll complain about a longer chapter. ;) Truth of it is, I hit a slight block, and I still don't know how the majority of the last chapter will go. Couple that with prepping for Inktober, a big commission, and my sister's surprise gallbladder surgery, writing time has been shortened considerably. I have no timetable for the final chapter at the moment. With my sister being unable to help with 99% of things for four weeks, I may not have much time to write a whole lot since I'll be doing twice the work I'd normally have help with. So hang tight, I just need to get some things done around the house and we'll see how it goes. I still draft in notebooks so even if I don't update for a while, Imma working on it.


	7. Dazed and Confused

Two days had passed since "that morning", and Inuyasha was thanking his lucky stars that he had developed some control over his libido in his sleep. Being able to sleep next to Kagome was something he'd been spoiled on since this mess started, and now that he could hold her as he slept… How he was supposed to go back to their old routine after this was beyond him.

They had admitted to each other that they felt more. Inuyasha knew the words were there, even if he couldn't say them. Their friends knew that he cared for the miko. Kagome even knew that, at least to an extent. The truth of it was that him not saying that had nothing to do with his former infatuation – as many would believe – and everything to do with him being scared. He'd only ever told one woman that he loved her, and that was his own mother. Once, he had almost said the words to Kikyo, but then she had spoken about him becoming human. Even if things hadn't been shot to hell between them, he didn't think he could say it after that. He cared about her, without a doubt, but that statement had hurt. It implied that he'd never be good enough if he didn't change everything about himself. And as desperate as he had been to not be alone, he still couldn't fathom that he had still considered going through with it.

Kagome didn't want him to change. Perhaps be a little more tactful, and probably not pick on Shippo as much, but he was doing better! He'd certainly improved over the years and looking back on it even he could admit that he had been an asshole. Still, she had stayed by him, even at his worst moments. Knowing how he had been and knowing that she chose to be with him made his heart swell to the point that he had trouble breathing if he thought too much about it.

Once upon a time, he had believed he loved Kikyo. Now… he knew he was hopelessly in love with Kagome. And it was that realization that scared the hell out of him.

When he'd woken up that morning, he laid in bed watching her sleep. His thoughts were screaming at him to just tell her and be done with it. No one was around that would hound him for being mushy. Hell – her entire family wouldn't have been surprised if he told them! They accepted him, and she accepted him, so really the only thing stopping him was his own insecurity.

Inuyasha sighed, lightly combing his fingers through her hair. "You mean the world to me, Kagome," he whispered. "And someday I'm gonna be able to tell ya."

"You're back! You're back!"

Kagome dropped her bag just before Shippo landed in her arms. "We haven't been gone for that long," she laughed.

"But things have been so boring without you or Inuyasha here."

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "They go back to that village again?" Even if their mission was temporarily grounded, he thought it was stupid to keep revisiting when it was pointless. Kaede hadn't been able to do much with the samples, and their village got a bunch of seeds as compensation for those samples. To him, the witch's village got the better end of the deal, while he was trying to talk without his voice cracking.

The fox kit shook his head. "Sango and Miroku caught wind of a jewel shard the day before yesterday. Kaede's got it now, but Sango had to go back to her village to repair Hiraikotsu. It's not too bad a crack, but she didn't want to take any chances."

"Guess there ain't much point in hanging around-"

"You mean you're not gonna stay and play our game?"

Inuyasha was surprised by how put out Shippo sounded. "You're telling me you want me to play that game?"

"Duh! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at his expression. It wasn't so much funny as it was incredibly sweet with how earnest Shippo sounded. Those kids enjoyed having Inuyasha play with them, even as he became bigger. He must not have expected to be included the older he became, but it didn't appear that that bothered them. Especially not after he fought off that rogue youkai. When Shippo jumped from her shoulder to his, she bent to collect her bag. "You should go, Inuyasha. It sounds like they're waiting for you."

"But-"

"I'll check in with Kaede and pick up the jewel shard, then come find you in a bit." She balanced on her toes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had gotten a little taller than her, so she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she had to pull him down to do that.

Inuyasha fought to keep down the blush as she smiled up at him before turning away. He couldn't believe she had done that – and with the kit right there! Not that Shippo paid either of them much mind, apparently. She had only gotten a few steps away when he asked, "So have you gotten anywhere with Kagome since you've been in her time?" and it took every fiber of his being not to make Shippo eat dirt. He was having a hard enough time getting the blush to go away, and that whiff of Kagome he got when the winds shifted wasn't helping.

She had heard, and whether she meant for him to find out, she had broadcast it loud and clear the answer to that question.

Maybe it was better that he go hang out with the village kids for a bit. Because while he had some semblance of control when he was asleep, right then he wanted to run after her and take her somewhere where they couldn't be found.

"I am surprised that Inuyasha has not caught on to you."

"If it wasn't for this spell, he probably would have by now."

Kaede smiled despite herself as she watched the future miko fiddle with the image-creation device. "From what I have observed, it appears that this spell has done him some good. Just as it has you."

Kagome snapped another picture and turned to Kaede. "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha has gotten a more pleasant childhood. He's gotten to experience the fun these children take for granted, to have a group of people that care about him. And as for you, Kagome, you have seen Inuyasha at his most vulnerable. He trusts you above anyone else. I can see it in his eyes, he considers himself fortunate to have you as a friend. Perhaps more, if I am not mistaken." She missed the startled blush that covered Kagome's face.

"I never thought about it like that…" Of course she knew he had a rough childhood, but she'd never considered that he'd put his trust in her like that. Looking back on it, she could see what Kaede meant. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to rely on her in the beginning because he was used to doing for himself. At the time she had only seen his reluctance at having to ask for help. That he sought her out was beyond telling.

"You sound surprised, child."

"I… I am. I never… " Kagome shrugged. "I always assumed…"

Kaede studied Kagome with her good eye. "You think that my sister would have been as compassionate? Kikyo, for all of her good points, was raised and trained to be suspicious of youkai. When she met Inuyasha, the only thing that kept her from purifying him was his human side. My sister believed that she could fix Inuyasha – "

"But there's nothing wrong with Inuyasha!" Kagome replied hotly. A second later she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It is of no consequence. I know that my sister was not perfect. She was as guarded as Inuyasha was then. If I had been told as a child that the hanyou I knew of then would become the one I know today I wouldn't have believed it." Kaede reached over and patted the younger woman on the shoulder. "You did that, Kagome. You gave Inuyasha a home where he knew none, created friendships that may as well be kin, and given him more than he may ever realize."

"Kikyo could have done those things if Naraku hadn't come between them."

"Do you really believe that? As I've said, my sister could not look past her ingrained beliefs to create a bond with Inuyasha that you have. This time only knows two paths, if you will recall, and both sides believe that the other is the one in the wrong. No, as much as it pains me to speak ill of my sister's spirit, I do not think that Kikyo would have even tended to a helpless Inuyasha in his state. If anything, she would have taken advantage of the situation to suit her own goals."

Kagome frowned. 'She would have changed him without giving him a chance to defend himself.' As much as she tried to see the good in the undead miko, that thought made her want to retch. She knew that Kikyo wasn't the awful being that she paraded around as now; no, that had been a product of her environment that brought that out. 'I know I'm not perfect by any means either,' she reminded herself. 'I've used the beads when I shouldn't have for stupid reasons.' "I'm not any better than she was, Kaede. The beads-"

"I know." Kaede knew, alright. She wasn't about to admonish the girl for their overuse but being outside of the situations she was witness to, Inuyasha had provoked her often. It shouldn't have been Kagome's first reflect, but since the girl was admitting that she found her faults, it meant that she was working on breaking the habit. "You've done well. Since this spell occurred, you've not said the command, have you?"

"No! That would be horrible, Kaede!" 'I feel bad enough when he's fully grown; if I had slipped up and said it when he was so small-' She didn't want to think about that.

Silence fell between them as they watched the game unfold from a distance. Since Inuyasha had grown so much, Shippo was having to work harder to avoid being struck with the wooden sword. Tetsuaiga hung at his hip as he swung the toy and "guarded" the other kids. The exercise was doing him some good; it gave him a chance to run out the excess energy and practice fighting again. None of them were sure if he'd still need time to become familiar with his sword again, or if he'd be able to go back into battle like nothing had happened. After the youkai attack in their last visit, he hadn't wanted to take any chances.

Kagome returned to taking pictures as the game progressed. It was almost at the point where Shippo was getting ready to concede defeat, and she knew she had limited time.

"What will you do now, since Sango and Miroku are not here?"

Lowering the camera, Kagome chewed her lip in thought. "We wanted to check in and see how things were. Since we can't do much until Inuyasha returns to himself, I thought we'd go back to my time. He seems to like helping my grandpa around the shrine, and it's giving me a chance to get my homework done without him being upset with me."

"And there is no other particular reason?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha has been watching you, Kagome. It's curious, and perhaps it is my old eyes, but I could almost swear that he looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky." Kaede shrugged. "I suppose that is what it means to be young and in love. Well, I must be going. I believe I hear one of the villagers asking for me."

Kagome watched the old miko amble off after dropping that bit of news. Was that true? She had never seen Inuyasha look at her like that before. Could he really...? No, that couldn't be right…could it? He did say that he liked her, really liked her.

Surely she was making assumptions. Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo. He liked her.

But…with the way he'd been acting since he said it…it had to mean something, even if she weren't completely certain. Kagome knew what she felt. She had an inkling of an idea about how he felt. Then again, Inuyasha always said he was terrible with words. That much had been proven when she had asked about the flowers he picked out. It had been an innocent question too.

She could still recall how flustered he became as he tried to explain that he had picked out the flowers more for their scent because it reminded him of her. Specifically, as he finally got out, he chose that particular bouquet because its scent was as close to Kagome's unique scent as he found. In a roundabout way, he had given her the chance to experience what he did on a regular basis, and she was so stunned when that occurred to her. Could anybody really blame her for the heated kiss that followed?

'Maybe Kaede's on to something.'

"I like your old clothes better."

Kagome's hands stilled, clutching the ribbon she had been trying to knot into a bow, when Inuyasha had spoken. It had been silent in her room as she shrugged on the dark blue uniform. She turned to the voice, knowing that he had been downstairs. Now he stood in her open doorway, watching.

"What are you talking about? And why are you in my room? I could have been naked!"

"Not like you've got anything I ain't seen- SHIT Kagome I didn't mean-!" Inuyasha opted to stop talking and clapped his hands over his mouth in a near-perfect mirror of what she had done talking with Kaede the day before.

If Kagome's mind hadn't decided to pull up every prior instance she might have used the sit command on reflex. As it was, she was too busy trying to ignore and tamp down the blush that covered her face. It was a stark contrast to the navy blues and greys of her high school uniform. Wait… "Did you mean my middle school uniform?" she asked instead.

Inuyasha was too surprise to have not kissed the floor that he could only nod.

"Oh." She looked down at herself. When she was in middle school, she had looked forward to the days that she would get to wear the high school uniform because at the time it had felt more mature. Since she had fallen into the feudal era, it felt…not like what she had expected. Then again, she had never expected to travel back in time five centuries and befriend a hanyou either. 'Not that I'd change these last years for all the money in the world.' "I guess the old green uniform is more normal, huh?" She had kept it on hand to wear during their travels even now, because it was more durable than her cute sweaters, and she wasn't sure she could get youkai guts out of them. It was just easier all around.

"You don't look like you," Inuyasha continued, moving around her to sit on the bed. He understood that she had to wear something different for school now but having to wait for her to change after school always took more time than he wanted to waste. He wouldn't admit that green suited her better than blue. Blue seemed to make her look sad, even when she was happy. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that since they had met, she now filled out that old uniform better. This blue one was cut to fit her now mature form.

"Who do I look like, then?" she asked, curious.

The hanyou sighed. Before he could keep the words from coming out, he said, "Like someone who is leaving everyone behind. Someone that has a new path."

Kagome tied off the bow and turned to look at Inuyasha. He sat on the edge of the bed, slumped with his arms crossed and looking at the floor. He had sounded so dejected that it could have broken her heart. "Now wait just a second," she said, moving to stand in front of him. "Do you really think that I would leave you all behind?"

Before his eyes even met hers, Kagome knew that what Inuyasha didn't say was that he was afraid she'd leave him. "Why not?" He replied. "Once you finish this school thing, you won't have it to worry about, so you can go on and-"

"And what? Get married? Start a family?" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As his head settled against her collarbone, she couldn't resist nuzzling the space between his ears with her nose. Kagome felt his arms slip around her waist and tighten. "Let's get something straight, Inuyasha. Back when I told you that I wanted to stay by your side, I meant that. Whether I'm in school or not. Even after we defeat Naraku. Why would I get married if it meant that I couldn't see you anymore?"

"You mean-" He swallowed. Those were things that girls talked about, both in his time and this one. Kagome wanted to give those things up…for him?

"When school is done, and we've taken care of Naraku…" Kagome's arms tightened around his shoulders. "I'd like… I'd like to stay with you all, if you'll have me?"

Inuyasha tried not to let on how much that meant to him, but the choked sound that bubbled in his throat most likely gave him away. At least his voice hadn't cracked today. "What are you going on about, wench? Of course we'd want ya! But what about your family…" He couldn't be selfish. They were just as important to her.

"Mama knows that my place isn't here," she said softly. "She told me that she understood. I want to come back and visit them, if the well will let me." Kagome nuzzled her face in his hair again. Saying it out loud was both liberating and terrifying, even though Inuyasha had told her she was welcome with them. It was basically moving out of the house after graduation, only she'd be going a long way away and she didn't have a guarantee she could return.

He groaned as he felt her nose brush the fine hairs of his ear. It tickled, and he hated to admit that he liked it. "Ya gotta quit," he grumbled, tilting his head back to look at her. Her innocent look couldn't have been put on; she really had no idea what her touching his ears did to him. "T-tickles," he muttered in response to her unspoken question. "You'd want to give up all of this? You grew up here. You've got it easy here-"

"But here doesn't have you." Kagome blushed. Once again they were skirting around the words that neither had said. Not that she had any doubts about her feelings, but…saying those three words right now…it would feel rushed. She knew Inuyasha struggled with saying things like this, but his actions were enough for now. One day they'd tell each other, and once that damn broke they'd probably never go a day without saying it, but for now… Now it was up to her to make sure he remembered that she wasn't easy to shake.

"I'm here now."

"You know what I mean, dog boy."

"Careful," he cracked a grin. "I'll be a man soon enough."

"You're impossible," she laughed, stepping back from the bed. If she didn't laugh, Kagome was afraid that she'd think too hard on the implications of his cheek, and she had to go to school!

That afternoon, when Kagome came back from school, they opted to make a quick visit to the feudal era before dinner. Kagome had told Inuyasha that it was simply to check and see how Sango an Miroku were doing.

What she left out was that she wanted pictures.

All through school, Inuyasha's words had lingered in her mind, and she chose to focus on the spell wearing off instead of things that would definitely leave her blushing into her science book. Focusing on the spell was really the only way she got through the day, but she couldn't help but wonder how much longer would it be before it wore off? He was growing still, not as fast as he had been, but he was almost a full head taller than her again. She was happy that he was going back to his normal self, but it also made her sad. Would he want to go back to the way things were before? Would they pretend like nothing had changed until…when? When Naraku was gone? When Kikyo had been given peace? None of those felt fair, but then when had things been fair or easy for them?

So Kagome wanted pictures, and lots of them. At this point Inuyasha had become used to her wanting to take his picture with their friends, her family, and even the kids from the village. He didn't think to question it, but it didn't stop him from complaining when she brought he camera out. About the only time she didn't hear him gripe was when she sidled over next to him for pictures of just the two of them. That was how she knew he was only trying to keep appearances up around the others.

When he had been "turned loose", Miroku pulled him aside to talk before they left for the well. "I take it that you were able to make things right with Kagome?"

"Yeah," he scratched his neck, hoping he wasn't blushing. "She was more worried about me running off than…well that."

The monk nodded. They weren't very far away from the girls, so he wasn't about to be very specific. He'd tried to be amorous with Sango during the journey to repair her weapon, and with the whacking she had given him, he was amazed the crack hadn't grown. "It sounds like your voice has returned to normal. I imagine that's a relief."

"You have no idea."

"You sound more like a man once more. Although," Miroku couldn't resist teasing just a bit, "you won't be a true man until you-"

"Kick your ass?" Inuyasha hissed. He knew exactly where the monk was headed with that statement. Even if Kagome wasn't seven feet away from him in that moment, he still didn't want to hear the rest. "It may have escaped your notice Miroku, but a man can have more than that on the brain."

Miroku feigned being offended, which made Inuyasha snort. "I can't believe you would accuse me of only having intimate thoughts, Inuyasha! I am foremost a monk, and I have a holy duty to uphold. Of course, if duty calls for me to hold a beautiful woman, who am I to turn a blind eye to destiny?"

"You're full of shit."

"In all seriousness, Inuyasha," Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in slightly. "If you and Kagome decide to…explore unchartered territory…there's nothing wrong with that. We all support you both and only want the two of you to be happy."

"Thanks, Miroku-"

"And if Kagome happens to make a man out of you, you'll spare no details right?"

Kagome and Sango turned at the sound of "Fuck. Off!" to see Inuyasha chase a laughing Miroku around Kaede's hut. The slayer sighed. "He's never going to learn, is he?"

"This is Miroku we're talking about. I'm beginning to think pushing people's buttons is a genetic thing."

Sango wasn't sure what half of that meant. She knew the parts that were slang and how "genetic" was something she'd learned in the future but put together it made no sense. She decided not to question it. "Whatever he said to Inuyasha has certainly made him flustered. Probably something perverted."

The miko laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"You know…the next time you and Inuyasha come back through the well, do you think anything will be different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think that Inuyasha will be back to normal? He looks like he did the day I met all of you, so I can't imagine that the spell will last for much longer."

'Oh thank gods I thought she was talking about something else! Maybe two years is too long to be traveling with Miroku; I think his bad habits are rubbing off on me…' "Maybe. I know he'll be glad when this is all over. I think not being able to do as he's used to has been driving him crazy."

"I think it's been good for him." Sango said as they started towards the pair. If they didn't break this up, no one would be available come supper time.

"Can I ask you a question, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"What did Miroku say this afternoon that warranted chasing him all over the village?"

Inuyasha felt his face get hot and his throat close up. He'd stretched out on Kagome's bed while she completed the last of her homework. Then she had collected her pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. When she came back, he hadn't expected that question. Hell, he'd have even been willing to talk about the early days when he knew Kikyo if she had asked. Just not…this.

Kagome climbed over Inuyasha and pulled the covers over the both of them. It was strange. He'd gone completely still. "Was it bad?"

"It…wasn't appropriate."

She snorted. "I figured as much. Don't let him get to you, Inuyasha," she said, kissing him on the cheek before settling into his side. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her, holding her to him. "This is nice," she murmured as sleep overtook her.

"Yeah, it is." Inuyasha looked down at the woman pressed against his side, already asleep. It did feel nice. It felt right. 'And to think it took me turning into an adult again to figure it out.' He felt like a fool. Did most men take this long to realize their feelings, or was he that emotionally stunted? Not that it mattered anyway; he now knew how he felt about Kagome, and he knew how she felt about him. He leaned over to kiss her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

When Inuyasha stirred, he could feel the warmth of the sunshine coming through Kagome's window. It was early, he knew this even before opening his eyes. What he couldn't understand was why he felt a draft.

He shifted, blinking slowly as he turned to look at the window. Nope, window was closed. Reaching down to adjust the blankets, he became confused when he felt a scrap of cloth on his hip. His hand plucked the bit of cloth and raised it to his line of vision, feeling too lazy to move. Moving meant that he'd have to let go of Kagome, and he certainly didn't want to do that. Inuyasha blinked again, eyeing the fabric, knowing that he had seen it somewhere… Amber eyes widened comically as his brain caught up, all fogginess gone.

It was part of his boxers.

Inuyasha dropped the remnants of his underwear and reached under the covers with his free hand. He felt his hand graze the bare skin of his hip and pretty much everything else, confirming his fears. He was naked. In Kagome's bed. She was going to kill him. 'At least when I die I'll be the right size,' he thought, taking pride that his manhood had returned to normal. What he couldn't understand was how his underwear had gotten shredded in the first place. 'Unless…my claws?' He hadn't been a fan of the modern undergarments to begin with, but it was easier than Kagome helping him with his fundoshi when he was in child form. Was it possible that he had sliced them off in his sleep because he had outgrown them? As he picked the bits of boxer out of the bed without jostling the miko next to him, he was amazed he hadn't shredded her blankets in the process.

With the pile of useless underwear on the floor next to the bed, Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. If Kagome woke up and realized he was naked, she'd sit him into the other side of the world. He could get up and find some pants, but that would mean moving her. Moving her meant running the risk that she could wake up, and still see his naked ass in her bed.

"Fuck me," he groaned lightly.

"Mmm, ask nicely Inuyasha."

'Tell me I was hearing things. Tell me I was hearing things. Tell me- fuck! Where's her hand going?!' Inuyasha went stock still as Kagome stretched, slipping her arm across his chest and down around his waist. Her mumbled response had to have been from a dream she was having, but damn it did she have to talk in her sleep right now? It was bad enough that he couldn't cover himself without waking her. It was bad enough that her scent was calling to him in a way he didn't need right now. It was bad enough that she had tightened her hold, pressing the length of her body along his. But did she really have to say something so innocent and suggestive at the same time?

At this point he knew he was screwed. Between her scent, the feel of her, and now the little sighs of contentment that tickled his flesh, Inuyasha had pitched an impressive tent under the blankets. He couldn't blame it on the spell anymore. If the parts of him that he could see were any indication, the spell had worn off. He should have been at the stage in life where his body didn't respond this way at the slightest thing.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down to see Kagome rubbing her eyes as she studied him.

"You're back to normal?"

"Y-yeah," he gulped. He should have been able to ignore how good it felt as she settled back against him, in no rush to get up. "Looks like it."

A sleepy smile crossed her lips. "That's good," she said softly.

He should have been able to resist the sudden urge to make the most of this time alone. But he couldn't.

Kagome had woken up in the same position she had fallen asleep in, tucked under Inuyasha's left side with his arm around her. It was wonderful, warm, and something she could get used to. She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes against the bright sunlight as she tried to make sense of things. He looked like he did the night before, but different. When he said that he was back to normal, she couldn't hold back the smile. Kagome had settled back against his side, expecting to laze about until breakfast.

She wasn't expecting to be rolled onto her back and kissed fiercely by the hanyou that was now above her.

Inuyasha couldn't stifle the groan as Kagome tilted her head just a bit to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. He'd settled above her, mindful more about his weight crushing her than anything else at the moment. If he'd given even a second to think, he probably wouldn't have rolled his hips against hers when she began to rub his ear. Then again, he only had enough blood to focus on one thing, and apparently thinking wasn't it.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, rolling his hips against her again. Her fingers were lightly stroking the shell of his ear, and it felt so fucking good.

Kagome let out a gasp as he began to kiss the column of her neck, nipping the skin with his fangs. She arched upwards each time he did it, and each time she retaliated by giving his ear another firm stroke. It seemed that when she did that, he did something else equally wonderful that left her letting out small moans against his shoulder. The hand that wasn't rubbing his ear moved down, ghosting across the skin of his torso and stomach, searching for his waist to pull him closer. In her haze, she miscalculated and instead of reaching around to press her hand against his back, she had met his ass.

His very naked, very firm ass.

Inuyasha had gone very still when he felt her small hand grab his ass. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him as he looked down at Kagome, watching her expression turn to surprise. If he hadn't been bare-ass naked and hovering over her, it might have been funny. Like, months later. Once he managed to dig himself out of the literal hell hole she'd sit him in.

"Inuyasha…" She started slowly, "Where's your boxers?"

"Uh…on the floor."

"Why?" She tried not to squeak.

"They got torn?"

"And…how…?"

He put all of his weight on his left arm to wiggle his fingers of his right hand at her. "I…I think I…might have torn them off in my sleep? Too tight, since I…grew."

Before Kagome could stop herself the words "I can tell" tumbled out of her mouth, and it was Inuyasha's turn to stare at her in surprise. "S-Sorry!" She cleared her throat. "So. You're…naked."

"Uh-huh."

"In my bed."

"Yep."

She shifted awkwardly, wishing she hadn't a second later. "And does that explain why you're poking me in the hip?"

"What are you talking about, wench? I'm not- oh fuck-" Inuyasha looked down between them to his horror to see that the reality check had done nothing to quell his libido. Suddenly waking up spooning her days ago was not the most humiliating thing. At least then he had been asleep first. He had no excuse that could make her not call him a pervert.

Kagome didn't like that his ears drooped. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, Inuyasha…" She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say to make him feel better. "I'm not upset or anything-"

"I should have been able to help it, Kagome." His head was bowed, and he wasn't looking at her now. "If I could control myself, then maybe-"

"Things would be boring," she said, cutting him off. Kagome cupped his face and brought his gaze back to hers. "Do you remember me saying that I like you? I like everything about you, Inuyasha. Whether it's you on your human night, when you become a full youkai, or even when your…other sword… comes out to play." She stifled her giggle at his blush and continued. "It doesn't matter. Nothing about you is going to keep me from wanting to be with you. I don't know how to make it clearer."

Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I did for fate to bring you to me," he murmured. "But I'm damn glad of it."

Kagome hummed in agreement, lightly kissing him. He knew she loved him, so the words would come later. She blinked when she felt him rise up to sit back on his heels and squeaked in surprise when the blankets were drug back with him. He was still hovering over her, but now he had bared all of his front with the motion, and her hands couldn't cover her face quick enough. "What are you doing!"

"What?"

"Hello? You're naked!" She didn't need to point out that he was…well…he was still effectively pointing out the evidence on his own.

Inuyasha chuckled through his own embarrassment as he watched Kagome. Her eyes scanned him on reflex as he sat up, and even without following her gaze he knew the moment she had seen more than she planned on seeing. Her eyes had widened, and her lips parted in a gasp before she made that noise and clapped her hands over her face. Too little too late. "So what? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but you weren't waving it about like Tetsuaiga either!" With her eyes covered she didn't see him get off the bed and search for a pair of pants that fit. Feeling brave, she peeked through her fingers just in time to see him pull on a pair of jeans, his back to her.

The jeans were snug, but not as tight as the boxers he had worn the day before. Once he really relaxed the fit of the jeans wouldn't be so bad, he reminded himself, turning back to see Kagome sitting up in bed. Her hair was disheveled from sleep, her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses, and she still had a flush in her cheeks. He couldn't think of a thing that was more beautiful in that moment.

Then she smiled at him, and he had to correct himself. That was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't return through the well until the weekend. There had been a test that she needed to take, and since she was already home, it just made sense to take it then instead of coming up with an excuse for a makeup test. They used this time alone from the others to become more comfortable with their change in relationship, as well as load up with junk food and medical supplies. They didn't expect to return for a couple weeks, trying to make up for the time that the spell cost them.

While Kagome was in school, Inuyasha continued to help around the shrine. Grandpa had procured a special chest to hold the hanyou's earnings, which was added to by Mama on occasion for his assistance inside the house as well. Neither told him that, and over the weeks it had become a decent-sized nest egg for the future, whatever he decided to do with it.

Before they had left through the well, Mama handed Inuyasha a wrapped bundle, telling him to open it when they were together with their friends in the past. The request confused him, but he agreed.

Returning to the village met with some surprised looks from the adults they passed. Haru and Reo met them in passing to Kaede's hut. It had been Haru that had asked how long they were going to be staying in the village, because they wanted one more chance to play their game with him and Shippo before they set out again.

"He'd love to," Kagome said in Inuyasha's place, who could only watch them run off excitedly. She looked up at his gaping expression. "What? Those kids really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Keh. And saving them from that youkai had nothing to do with it."

Kagome doubled her steps to meet his stride. "I think that might have only made them look up to you more, like Souta does."

"I'm supposed to be a terrifying youkai. Kids ain't supposed to look up to me."

"I dunno," she said softly, "I can't imagine our kids would see you as terrifying." Kagome heard a choked noise and turned to find that Inuyasha had stopped walking and was now a few feet behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Kids? Our kids?"

"What's wrong with that? Or have you never seen yourself as a parent…?" Kagome felt a pang at the thought. After what she had seen when he had played with the village kids, there was nothing that said he wouldn't be a good father. Did he not want to have kids, then?

"You want to have… Kagome, think about what you're saying." He wanted to tell her all the reasons why breeding with a hanyou was a bad idea. He wanted to tell her that even just laying with a hanyou could be damning herself to the rest of the world. Then again he was a selfish bastard, and just the fact that she even mentioned children with him made him feel like he could fell Naraku without breaking a sweat.

"I have thought about it, Inuyasha." Kagome moved to stand in front of him, slipping her hand into his free one. "You're the only person I would want a family with. Now let's get to Kaede's. I'm curious to see what it was Mama handed you."

Inuyasha let her lead him to the priestess' hut without another word on the matter. It didn't keep the thoughts out of his head. For her to say that…that was a big step. He knew what she was implying, which only further told him what it was they hadn't said. She wanted a family with him. Of all the men in the world, both his and hers, she chose him. His hand squeezed her smaller one as they walked. Someday he'd tell her that he wanted the same thing.

"It is good to see you back to your old self," Kaede said as the pair entered the hut. "Though it was entertaining to see you as a young child."

"Mama thought his little ears were precious," Kagome teased, reaching up to briefly tweak an ear. "Oh don't sulk, Inuyasha. Why don't you open the gift Mama wrapped for you?"

Shippo perked up at the word. He jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder as he sat down, holding the package in his lap. "What is it?" Even if it wasn't meant for him, he watched anxiously as the hanyou took his time unwrapping the paper with a claw. Clearly he was doing it on purpose.

Everyone leaned in slightly as the paper was torn away, revealing a leather-bound book. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at it, and to the others it appeared that she recognized the significance of the book. Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he looked at the cover. There wasn't anything significantly telling about it. He spared a glance at Kagome, and he knew instantly that she knew what it was. It was a gift from her mother, so there had to be some reason she saw fit to give him a book. Mama Higurashi was not the kind of person who did anything without putting some thought into it. Giving up on guessing by looking at the blank cover, he set the book on the ground and opened it.

"It's you, Inuyasha!" Shippo gasped.

"They look like paintings," Sango said. Like the others, she had scooted closer to Inuyasha to better see the gift. "Oh, that's us!"

"Yeah," Kagome said, smiling. "Those are photographs. They're like…quicker paintings in my time. Easier to carry around, and you can have multiple ones made of the same picture."

Inuyasha was in awe. "This is like that book you have in your room," he said to Kagome. He had spent evenings while she studied looking through it. Mama had spent a lot of time on this book for him. Each page was filled with pictures of himself, with their friends, with the village kids, and with Kagome's family. There were the pictures he remembered sitting for, like the first group picture with the village kids and Shippo back when he was really small. Then there were some that he didn't recognize at all, and for good reason. "You took pictures of me when we were playing that game?!"

The miko shrugged, not ashamed. "You looked so happy, Inuyasha. With everything that's happened, and what could happen, I wanted you to be able to see that there's been good times when things seem at their worst."

Kaede nodded. "That is a very thoughtful gift your mother has created, Kagome."

"Who is this boy?" Sango asked, pointing to a picture of Inuyasha playing a game with a boy taller than him. "Is this your brother, Kagome?"

"Yup, that's Souta. And this," she continued, pointing to a picture of her mother sitting with Inuyasha, then to another where Inuyasha hauled boxes into the shed, "is Mama and Grandpa."

As the book began to get passed around for closer inspection, Inuyasha tuned out most of the conversation around him. Kagome leaned against his side, talking animatedly about her family to their friends, who seemed ecstatic to have a picture to put to a name now. When she had started to talk about him helping her grandpa around the shrine, he tried not to blush. Kagome didn't know about the "nest egg" that Grandpa had put away with his earnings.

The old man had told him to spend the money as he wished. "It's yours, part-timer. I can't tell you how to spend it, but I have a feeling you won't squander it. It might not be very useful in the feudal era, but there's nothing to say you can't take things through the well, of course." Inuyasha knew that if – down the line – that Kagome wanted to settle in this time, there weren't a lot of things from her time that could be used…but that didn't mean he couldn't make her life comfortable either. It was something to consider, and he probably would on nights when he couldn't find decent rest. It would be something to look forward to, when everything was over.

But first, he'd be dipping into it when he went back to her time. Kagome's mother deserved something nice. After all, she had given him more than he had ever dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Naturally I get to the last chapter and hit a wall. There wasn't a definite outline by this point originally, so that didn't help either.
> 
> If anybody's upset that they didn't outright say "I love you" to each other, believe me when I say I struggled to write that, and ultimately scrapped the idea. It'd be too soon, considering what's happened, but they've implied that they love each other. They know that it's not the time, and that when it comes round, it won't feel forced.
> 
> So what's next? I've been planning for the sequel to Doggie Bag and Mating Fever – I haven't forgotten about either. I do want to try to work on the other (longer) WIPs I have as well, but I want to get these done while the inspiration is bubbling. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
